Cuando me quieras
by FrostDan
Summary: Elsa ha vivido muchos años ocultando sus sentimientos por Anna, pero estos sólo van haciéndose más grandes con el paso del tiempo aún cuando intenta frenarlos. Consciente de lo que esto implica, será necesario que luche contra sus sentimientos, su familia y toda una sociedad sólo para proteger a su hermana; incluso de ella misma. AU/Elsanna/Incesto.
1. Sólo hoy

Hola a todos, este es un nuevo proyecto que tengo sobre esta pareja (Elsa y Anna), y que estaré actualizando en conjunto con mi otro fic: "Música para la señorita Storm". _**Antes de leer, revisen las advertencias**_ para que más adelante no tengan quejas en cuanto a la trama, pues el contenido puede ofender a algunas personas. De antemano, gracias por echar un vistazo.

Advertencias:

Anna y Elsa son hermanas en esta historia, por lo tanto, se hablará con regularidad sobre temas como el _**incesto o la homosexualidad**_. Así mismo, deben entender que se trata de un _**universo alterno**_; la historia se desenvuelve en un _**contexto actual**_ (siglo XXI) y _**Elsa no tiene poderes**_ de hielo. Habrán _**escenas sólo aptas para mayores de edad**_, y puede que _**algunas de las características de los personajes difiera un poco a la idea original de sus creadores**_, todo esto para amoldarse a la trama que intento recrear. Cabe decir que siempre intentaré apegarme a sus esencias, pues les soy fiel hasta el final, sin embargo, podrá haber cambios pues se trata de un contexto distinto al creado por Disney. Si eres de las personas que no pueden soportar estos temas, por favor _**NO leas.**_

**Descargo toda responsabilidad, ninguno de los personajes en esta obra me pertenece, mucho menos Frozen. Todos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

** Estando todo claro, disfruten la lectura.**

_FrostDan_

* * *

**Cuando me quieras**

**-1-**

**Sólo hoy**

Seguía mirando por la ventana, la que parecía estar flotando hacia afuera; sobresalía y dejaba un espacio reducido —pero cómodo— hacia adentro, lo suficiente como para que una persona pudiera sentarse con las piernas estiradas horizontalmente mientras dejaba descansar la espalda en cualquiera de los muros de los lados. Alguien inteligente, posiblemente el dueño anterior, había hecho esa construcción como si se propusiera hacer su zona de lectura en esa área. Era el lugar favorito de Elsa. La vista de los suburbios frente a ella y la complejidad del cielo cada amanecer. En ocasiones no era la imagen más cálida, pero sin duda era una que la tranquilizaba en sus peores momentos cuando se enfrascaba entre mil memorias que la llevarían y devolverían al mismo sitio de siempre, como si de ese modo pudiera librarse de tanta oscuridad. Como si de esa forma pudiera limpiarse las culpas que cargaba encima.

—¿Elsa? —Su madre, Idun, llamándola detrás de la puerta de madera—. Te esperamos ahí, cariño, ¿sí? ¿Puedes ir en el subterráneo? —"_No tengo otra opción, ¿recuerdas?" —. _Llevaremos a Anna ahora —Elsa esperó unos segundos conteniendo el aire, sabía que su madre seguía de pie, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría—. Ella en verdad te quiere ahí, Elsa. Ella… ella te quiere.

_"Yo también la quiero, mamá, yo también"._

Elsa escuchó los pasos vacilantes de su madre, a continuación, el silencio. Segundos después, abrazada a sus piernas y enroscada en una manta con estampado de cuadros, Elsa volvió a fijar su vista en los cristales de la ventana. Tenían unas salpicaduras de agua de la llovizna que caía desde hace un par de horas atrás, y que ahora iba cayendo con una tranquilidad pasmosa sobre el suelo asfaltado de la ciudad. El clima frío de afuera y la temperatura cálida de su habitación hacían que la ventana se empañara y tuviera que frotar con la manga de su camiseta cada cierto tiempo, solo para poder tener un poco de visibilidad del exterior. A través de la pequeña barrera traslúcida, justo abajo, su padre salió tomando de los hombros a las mujeres de su vida. Los tres parecían felices: él, su madre y Anna. Elsa deseó que sólo fueran ellos tres por siempre, sin ella. Ella, más que nada, no quería ser parte de esa familia. Quizá así se habría ahorrado muchos dolores de distintas especies. Quizá Agdar, por desgracia su padre, no la odiaría tanto en ese momento. Quizá así habría tenido una oportunidad con _ella_…

Los mayores se metieron al automóvil negro. Antes de hacer lo mismo, Anna echó un vistazo hacia arriba, a la peculiar ventana que daba a la habitación de Elsa en el segundo piso. El corazón de la rubia se encogió cuando su hermana le sonrió y levantó la mano en un ademán de saludo. El cielo se hizo más gris y opaco cuando Elsa no le devolvió el gesto, y en su lugar sólo dejó su cómodo espacio para no tener que ver el rostro desencajado y roto de Anna. Ninguna lograba acostumbrarse a aquello.

Elsa calculó el tiempo que podía demorar su familia en abandonar la casa, y regresó a su sitio de antes, pero esta vez permaneció de pie, esperando algo, posiblemente una respuesta a todos sus males. La ventana estaba empañada de nuevo. Uno solo de sus dedos se posicionó en el cristal y se movió despacio sobre él, formando una letra "A" mayúscula, distorsionada, que enseguida borró con la palma entera de su mano. La molestia empezando a subírsele por el cogote. Tenía asco de sí misma.

"_Tienes que ir, ella te espera. No puedes seguir dañándola. Prometiste que la protegerías…"_

¿Pero acaso no la estaba protegiendo ya? De sí misma. Mantenerse alejada de Anna era lo mejor para ambas. Para todos en esa familia. Su padre y ella lo creían, ¿por qué los demás no podían aceptarlo?

Suspiró en su sitio. _"Sólo hoy",_ se dijo. Y lo repitió mientras se embutía en unos pantalones negros y una cazadora gris; mientras calzaba unas botas. Lo siguió reproduciendo cuando tomó su paraguas y salió de la casa con nada más que el dinero para usar el subterráneo. Y más tarde, mientras esperaba a que llegara a su estación, supo que no se trataba sólo de ese día. Anna tenía todos sus días.

Sus pasos la llevaron fuera del metro. Estaba oscureciendo. Dejó atrás muchas calles, mientras intentaba por todos los medios mantener caliente al menos una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. La otra mano estaba ocupada, manteniendo firme el paraguas negro que la cubría de la llovizna. Se maldijo así misma por no llevar nada más que la abrigara, una bufanda al menos, pero nada. El frío sí le importaba, sobre todo cuando estaba nerviosa y su cuerpo parecía estar siempre congelado, producto, posiblemente, de la terrible circulación que tenía. Tal vez moriría a una temprana edad. Sus botas tenían las puntas mojadas, y el agua salpicaba en sus pantalones cada vez que pisaba un charco que no podía evitar por la gente que se apretaba y empujaba entre sí. Siguió caminando, su corazón martilleando en su pecho ante la expectativa de lo que la esperaba. Más tarde, Elsa levantó la cabeza e inclinó un poco el paraguas para poder ver el edificio que estaba frente a ella; era una construcción antigua de colores claros. Antes había sido un teatro, ahora ya desmantelado, se había convertido en una sala de exposiciones. La sala en la que Anna y varios compañeros de la facultad de Artes presentarían algunas de sus obras.

Subió la escalinata que la llevaría hacia la puerta de entrada, pero antes de siquiera poder pensar en cerrar el paraguas y sacudir las gotas que se habían quedado en él, se encontró con la espalda ancha de un chico a quien reconocería a miles de kilómetros.

—¿Kristoff? —Su mejor amigo volteó a verla. La cara de sorpresa al encontrarla fue imposible de ocultar.

—¡Elsa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Elsa levantó una ceja y cerró el paraguas antes de contestar. Al parecer también tenía prohibido asistir a eventos sociales.

—Es la primera presentación de mi hermana. ¿Por qué no estaría aquí?

—Sí, bueno, yo creí que… Ya sabes, sólo creí que no vendrías.

Observó a su amigo con curiosidad. Llevaba pantalones de vestir, zapatos lustrados y un saco negro. La camisa sin corbata. Kristoff nunca había sido fanático de la ropa de etiqueta. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Elsa, es que se había peinado y su mano derecha sostenía una rosa blanca.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tenías que acompañar hoy a Pabbie? —Elsa lo miró con dureza, no era tonta, y lo que estaba viendo no le estaba gustando ni un poco. Kristoff se sobó la nuca antes de contestar.

—Anna… Tu hermana me ha invitado. Y ahora solo estaba pensando si debería entrar en este momento o hasta que empiece el evento. También intentaba encontrar a tu familia, pero supongo que deben estar más adentro. Las obras de los de primer año están en la sala de exposiciones del segundo piso.

Elsa hizo un mohín imperceptible. Algunas personas iban saliendo del lugar, una mujer mayor sonrió a Kristoff con cortesía y miró a Elsa como si fuera de otro planeta. Suspiró dándose cuenta de un detalle, su madre no le había dicho que tenía que ir con ropa formal. Se encogió en su lugar y apretó los puños.

—Cuando entres… Dile a Anna que le deseo suerte. Dile que… —_"¿Qué?"—. _Que lamento no poder asistir.

—Espera —Kristoff la detuvo cuando empezó a bajar las escalinatas—. ¿Por qué no vas a entrar? Ya estás aquí, Anna debe estar esperándote.

—¿No está claro? —Alzó los brazos para hacer notar que no iba vestida adecuadamente—. Estoy hecha un asco, Kristoff. Si mi madre me ve posiblemente termine echándome. Es mejor retirarme pacíficamente antes de que Anna me encuentre y me obligue a entrar con esta ropa.

—¿Estás bromeando? Daría lo que fuera porque una simple cazadora y unos jeans me quedaran igual que a ti.

Kristoff y ella voltearon para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz. Era una pelirroja que iba vestida con un sencillo vestido verde; su sonrisa no se borró, aún cuando los dos amigos la miraron con confusión.

—Oh, oh, perdonen, no pude evitar escuchar su plática. He tardado un siglo en subir la escalinata, no se me da muy bien caminar con zapatos altos; pero por favor, no se lo digan a mi madre.

—¡Mérida! —la chica entrecerró los ojos e hizo una gesto de dolor cuando escuchó la voz que provenía detrás de ella.

—Y esa soy yo —canturreó.

—Dios, niña, te dije que nos esperaras —la madre de Mérida la alcanzó enseguida—. Sabes que tu padre tiene dificultades para seguirnos el paso.

—No es el único —masculló la chica. Kristoff y Elsa se rieron, pero enseguida se pusieron serios cuando la madre de la pelirroja los miró con inquisición.

—Estos son mis amigos… —Mérida pidió ayuda con los ojos.

—Oh, soy Kristoff Bjorgman, y ella es mi amiga Elsa Arendelle. Es un placer conocerla —Kritoff extendió su mano, y la mujer mayor la estrechó enseguida. Elsa hizo lo mismo.

—Un gusto, señor Bjorgman; señorita Arendelle. Soy Elinor Dunbroch —Todos miraron debajo de las escalinatas, en donde un hombre demasiado grande venía caminando con dificultad mientras se quejaba en voz alta—. Y ese es mi marido, Fergus. El padre de Mérida.

Elinor ayudó a su esposo a subir las escaleras restantes. El hombre, que ahora que estaba frente a ellos parecía más bien un gigante, les sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, chicos, ¿quieren escuchar la historia de cómo perdí mi pierna?

Kristoff retrocedió un paso y abrió los ojos asustado; Elsa reprimió una risita.

—No, papá, será en otro momento. ¿Por qué no entras con mamá a la exposición? Está por empezar, enseguida los alcanzo —Mérida le dio unos empujoncitos a su padre y este se despidió con una mano en el aire. Elinor lo siguió.

—Eso fue… Interesante —admitió Elsa.

—Bueno, ha sido muy temprano, pero esa es mi familia. O parte de ella —Mérida pareció pensarlo—. Aún faltan los trillizos. Pero creo que es suficiente con la primera impresión de mi familia. Así que… Elsa, Kristoff, un gusto conocerlos también —. Elsa asintió, Kristoff aún parecía estar digiriendo lo que había pasado.

—Un placer, Mérida. ¿Estás presentando alguna de tus obras también? —preguntó Elsa.

—Uh, sí. Supongo que eres la hermana de Anna, ¿no? Te he escuchado mencionarla. Es mi compañera, no de curso, porque soy dos años mayor, pero estamos en Historia del arte juntas. No me preguntes por qué sigo estando en el nivel uno de ese ramo. Así que… ¿van a entrar?

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Elsa suspiró, su madre la iba a matar, pero esperaba, al menos, que Anna se sintiera satisfecha de verla ahí. Una sonrisa bastaría para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Entraron al salón. Elsa seguía dudosa, pero siguió por detrás a su rubio amigo. Al lado de ella estaba Mérida, intentando por todos los medios caminar correctamente. Elsa sonrió ante la escena, la chica parecía un ciervo aprendiendo a caminar. Le recordó un poco a Anna que, cuando se trataba de patinar sobre hielo, era pésima. Así hiciera todo lo posible por mejorar, parecía que ocurría todo lo contrario cada vez que visitaban la pista de patinaje.

La recepción era amplia, un chico no muy mayor que ellas les pidió sus abrigos. Elsa se arrepintió de haber entregado su cazadora, ya que se quedó solamente con el jersey de su universidad. En las esquinas había algunas esculturas que, aunque Elsa intentó por todos los medios encontrarles forma, su deformidad impedía entenderlas. Cualquier ignorante en ese arte se podía sentir perdido. La rubia estaba segura que uno tenía la forma de un betabel. Al menos un par de personas se sintieron ofendidas ante su vestimenta. Anna le debería muchas después de ese día.

En algún punto, Mérida se encontró con sus padres y tuvo que despedirse de ellos ya que debía estar al pendiente de sus cuadros. Kristoff y ella subieron las escaleras que los llevarían a la segunda planta. Había más gente, y un hombre muy mayor —pequeño, de cabello blanco y bigotes largos— hablaba sobre un pequeño escenario, al fondo. Elsa le encontró un parecido irremediable con una comadreja; su voz era muy aguda y molesta. La sala entera estaba llena de las obras de los estudiantes de primer y segundo año. En alguna parte debía estar el trabajo de Anna.

—¡Kristoff!

Elsa, que se había quedado atrás por estar distraída con las pinturas, volteó en el momento exacto en que su hermana abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amigo, su casi hermano. Kristoff respondió con el mismo aplomo. Algo se rompió dentro de ella, pues el brillo que se filtraba por los ojos del muchacho era lo que estaba temiendo desde que se encontró con él ese día. Ese brillo muy conocido que amenazaba todos sus sentimientos, ahora estaban ahí, completamente reales frente a ella. Elsa no pudo escuchar las palabras que Anna le dijo al joven, tampoco supo la razón por la cual empezaron a reírse como si fueran una pareja de años, cuando nunca habían pasado más de unos minutos juntos, ¿o sí? Entendió el nerviosismo de su amigo, entendió su vestimenta, sus intentos de estar lo más presentable posible, algo que, hasta donde ella sabía, nunca le había interesado.

Elsa se quedó varada en su sitio. No podía mover ningún músculo, sólo podía seguir viéndolos disfrutar su momento de gloria. Quiso alegrarse, quiso sentirse feliz por Kristoff que nunca había mostrado interés en alguien; quiso sentirse orgullosa por Anna, que hace mucho no sonreía de esa forma. Pero no podía. Era imposible que eso sucediera. En cambio, sintió algo peculiar cerniéndose sobre ella, poco a poco, amenazante y venenoso: los celos. Celos de su mejor amigo que logró hacer algo que ella no había podido desde hace mucho: hacer sentir bien a Anna.

—¿Elsa?

Levantó la vista, completamente aturdida. Un paso hacia atrás y apenas se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba casi al frente de ella, increíblemente hermosa en ese momento. Anna llevaba un vestido blanco, largo, que se amoldaba a su figura. Sus pendientes y la sencilla cadena de oro que reconoció enseguida, pues era de su madre, hacían que todo su vestuario se viera en armonía con ella. Tragó saliva, sintiendo el calor subirse por sus mejillas. Si antes se sentía mediocre, ahora no podía encontrarse peor al ser consciente de lo que llevaba encima. Y Anna la estaba viendo así, en su día especial.

—Uh, hola —saludó, haciéndose la ignorante. Sus manos se frotaron contra sus jeans, para secar el sudor que se había acumulado en ellas. Si levantaba la vista, no estaba segura si podría controlar las ganas de comer a la pelirroja con la mirada.

—Estás aquí —Al oír eso, Elsa buscó la reacción del rostro de su hermana. Estaba sonriéndole, una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se curvaba entre la comisura de sus labios, y no la amplia que le había dedicado a Kristoff. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo más que la conmovió. Eran sus ojos que la miraban fijamente como si no creyera que estuviera ahí.

—¿Anna?

Anna se arrojó a sus brazos. Elsa apenas pudo sostener el equilibrio ante el sorpresivo acto. Un par de personas las miraron como si ellas fueran el centro de atención. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante cuando el aroma del cabello de Anna chocó contra sus fosas nasales e hizo que respirara como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Estaba mareada. Sus brazos a sus costados se quedaron firmes, sin ningún indicio de que fueran a moverse en mucho tiempo.

"_Abrázala, idiota. Ella está encima de ti, ¡Abrázala!". _

—Sabía que vendrías —Anna le susurró y enseguida se separó de ella.

"_Maldición, ¡hace meses que quieres hacerlo y sólo dejaste pasar la perfecta oportunidad!_

—Sí, mamá… Ella quería que estuviera aquí —dijo, esquivando por todos los medios las palabras dulces que Anna pudiera decirle.

Anna pareció triste al escuchar aquello.

—Ya veo, es decir, por supuesto. No queremos que te riñan por no venir a… estas banalidades sociales. Entiendo. Es… realmente no es nada. No tenías que molestarte —se sintió terrible cuando Anna bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos de ella. Elsa no tuvo valor para contestarle, menos cuando notó que sostenía con fuerza la rosa que _Kristoforo_ le había regalado.

Kristoff se acercó a las chicas y acarició la espalda de Anna. Elsa le envió una mirada asesina y el chico carraspeó, bajando su brazo enseguida. Ellos dos tenían que hablar a solas apenas salieran de ese lugar.

—Elsa, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo? —Su madre apareció de la nada y la miró con reproche. Seguía el regaño—. ¿Al menos te viste en un espejo antes de venir?

—Sí, bueno, si me hubieras dicho que este maldito evento era tan "formal", habría tirado encima de mí algo más adecuado al status social de toda esta gente, madre —masculló entre dientes. Si bien los había visto salir de la casa, no pudo notar qué tipo de ropa llevaban gracias a que los tres estaban embutidos en sus gabardinas negras, como si se trataran de agentes de la CIA.

—Está bien, Elsa no se ve mal, mamá. Realmente no es importante lo que piensen todas estas personas. Por favor, no inicien una discusión ahora. Sólo disfrutemos del evento.

Idun suspiró resignada ante esto y se frotó el puente de su nariz, tal y como Elsa lo hacía cada vez que estaba cansada o enfadada. Anna sonrió al ser consciente de aquello. Su padre se les unió enseguida, tenía una copa de vino en la mano. Los miró a todos con confusión y, cuando se percató de que Elsa estaba ahí, sus cejas se curvaron con ironía.

—Bonita ropa —fue lo que dijo. Anna quiso golpearse la frente en ese instante.

—Bien, me largo —respondió Elsa. Ya no iba a aguantar más de eso.

La rubia dio zancadas, sin detenerse a escuchar lo que su madre le estaba advirtiendo en voz alta. Uno de los chicos que servían aperitivos estuvo a punto de chocar con ella, pero dio una vuelta completa con su bandeja para impedir que ambos se fueran de bruces al suelo. No se detuvo ni siquiera por ese incidente, en su lugar apretó el paso y empezó a bajar la escalinata hacia el primer piso.

—¡Elsa, Elsa espera! —Era Anna.

—No me quedaré —respondió ásperamente y dio media vuelta para ver a su hermana.

El ceño de Anna demostraba su desesperación. Elsa sólo podía sentirse la peor persona del mundo. Al parecer, sus planes de no dañar a su hermana siempre terminaban mal por una u otra razón.

—No me hagas esto. Es importante para mí —Anna intentó acercarse a ella pero Elsa bajó un escalón más.

—No voy a quedarme mientras todos prefieren que no esté aquí. Deja de ser tan condescendiente conmigo, Anna.

—¿Crees… crees que lo estoy siendo? Deja tu maldito sarcasmo a un lado. Por Dios Elsa, eres mi hermana, quiero estés conmigo en estos momentos, no me importa lo que crean papá o mamá. O lo que piense la gente, sólo no te vayas, por favor —Anna bajó por la escalinata también, las dos estaban frente a frente, justo con un escalón de diferencia—. He estado planeando esto por meses, incluso cuando era muy posible que no vinieras, quise hacerlo perfecto… Para ti —Elsa reprimió un respingo cuando Anna acomodó su flequillo hacia atrás y luego sonrió satisfecha ante su creación—. Te hice un cuadro.

Para ese momento, estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera pudo entender lo que Anna quiso decirle. Sólo estaba concentrada en la temperatura de sus dedos sobre su piel. Cada vez que la pelirroja estaba cerca de ella, su cuerpo colapsaba, ahora más que nunca, cuando ese sentimiento enfermizo iba creciendo más y más en su pecho.

—Anna, no creo que deba…

—Sólo hoy… Haz esto por mí —Anna sonrió con melancolía—. Mañana podrás seguir con tus cuestiones personales. O lo que sea. Sólo quédate hoy.

"_Siempre. Siempre, Anna. ¡¿Por qué no puedes escucharme?!"._

Elsa metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró como si todo aquello no le importara. Era una buena mentirosa.

—Sólo hoy —dijo. La sonrisa de Anna fue el mejor pago que recibió ese día.

Después de varios minutos en los que tuvieron que regresar a hacer frente a su familia, Elsa decidió alejarse de ellos pues habían empezado a hablar con otros padres y administrativos; ella no estaba con ganas de que la miraran como la chica problema de la familia, así que se hizo la mejor amiga de la barra de bocadillos que estaba en una de las esquinas más apartadas de la sala. Estaba viendo los cuadros dispersos por los muros, aun sin saber cuál era de su pelirroja favorita. Además, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kristoff, que hizo lo posible para estar cerca de Anna cada vez que podía y ésta no estaba charlando con alguno de sus compañeros.

—Así que estás aquí, escondida, no sabes cuánto te envidio. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo un rato —Mérida tomó un bocadillo de queso y se lo metió a la boca.

—Puedes quedarte en el rincón, ya no lo ocupo por el momento —Elsa dijo con una sonrisa de burla—. ¿Cómo va la exposición?

—Como todos los años —la chica empezó a engullir un chocolate. No habló hasta que tragó—. Estoy segura que mi madre cree que está viendo los cuadros de Picasso cada vez que viene. No ha parado de hablar desde que llegamos. ¿Cómo le va a Anna?

—No estoy segura, aún no veo su pintura.

—¿Bromeas? Vamos a verla, se veía muy emocionada cuando estuvimos preparando el evento.

Iba a decirle que esperaba que fuera Anna la que le enseñara la obra, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Mérida ya la había tomado de una mano y la estaba arrastrando entre la gente. Se tuvo que disculpar con todas las personas que chocó.

—Anna Arendelle, Anna Arendelle… Oh, ahí está —informó la pelirroja de cabello indomable—. ¡Y son tres!

Elsa iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando se encontraron de frente a las pinturas de Anna. Eran dos cuadros pequeños y un cuadro grande en el medio de estos. Tanto Mérida y ella ladearon la cabeza como si así pudieran apreciar mejor cada detalle de lo que Anna había plasmado.

—Son tres —confirmó.

—Impresionante, nadie presenta más de dos. Debió gustarles en verdad a los críticos.

Elsa leyó el título de la colección, se llamaba "Reminiscencias de invierno". Tuvo que tomar aire antes de atreverse a mirar de nuevo las pinturas. En uno de los cuadros pequeños, el de la izquierda, Anna pintó una casa derrumbada, no había colores, era en blanco y negro. Justo en el medio, frente al holocausto de piedras y nieve, había una flor que parecía pelear para seguir firme; Elsa no había notado que era la única cosa que parecía tener algún tipo de brillo azulado, casi congelado. El cuadro de la derecha dibujaba una cama desordenada, y encima de ésta había un par de muñecas de trapo, una en cada esquina de la cama. Un castillo de naipes en el momento exacto de su derrumbe estaba en el medio, producto de la ventisca que provenía de una ventana abierta. Justo debajo, en el suelo, se había amontonado la nieve. Los colores eran fríos. Entonces miró el cuadro grande y todo el amor desenfrenado que sentía por su hermana le vino de golpe; con molestia, ira, descontrol, tristeza, miles de nostalgias enredadas en su cuello amenazando con romperla en su sitio.

Había una chica, abrazándose a sus piernas flexionadas y mirando por un ventanal. Mirando a la nada en la penumbra. Elsa reconoció su habitación, se reconoció a sí misma ahí, sentada, esperando. Sólo esperando. Los cristales de la ventana tenían fragmentos congelados y, en la parte opaca, un muñeco de nieve había sido dibujado sin cuidado. Tal y como ella había escrito la inicial de Anna esa tarde. Justo arriba de la cabeza de la rubia estaba nevando. Pequeños copos de nieve que se deslizaban hacia abajo y se amontonaban en la alfombra azul de aquel espacio olvidado.

—Esa… ¿eres tú? —Mérida preguntó sin apartar la vista del frente.

—No lo sé —. Era ella, sí—. Anna dijo que me había hecho un cuadro, pero imaginé que sería algo como los patos bebés que me dibujaba cuando éramos unas niñas.

Escuchó la risa de Mérida. Ninguna se movió de su lugar.

—Ella debe quererte mucho —apuntó la pelirroja.

Elsa asintió. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Ella quería a Anna, claro que la quería, de mil y más formas. Ese era el problema de todo. El jodido problema de su vida. Su perdición. Iba a causarle la muerte, o en su defecto, haría que la internaran en la clínica psiquiátrica más cercana en donde pasaría el resto de su vida, creyendo en imposibles.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche cuando el evento terminó. Elsa se enteró de que su hermana había recibido buenas críticas, además de que uno de los profesores le ofreció un espacio en su próxima exposición en la ciudad. Que un estudiante de primer año lograra eso era simplemente inaudito, casi milagroso. Sus padres no pudieron estar más orgullosos ese día. Secretamente, ella también estaba feliz por ella.

—Así que… Kristoff, ¿quieres ir un rato a la casa? Abriré una botella de vino, y supongo que quieres hablar un rato con Anna. Puedo llevarte a casa después —Su padre dijo, mientras esperaban a que el valet parking llegara con el automóvil. Elsa casi bufó.

—Eso sería fantástico, mamá y yo podemos cocinar algo para…

—En realidad él tiene que acompañar a Pabbie —interrumpió Elsa a Anna, antes de que su amigo pudiera hablar—. Hoy tenían sus rondas nocturnas, ¿no? Es viernes. Vas a llegar tarde, Kristoff.

El último viernes de cada mes, el chico y su padre subían las colinas que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad y acampaban ahí. Pabbie estaba loco por las estrellas, así que llevaba su telescopio y observaba los astros, mientras Kristoff escribía en un libro de campo todo lo que su padre tenía que decir.

Los dos rubios se miraron. Anna tenía el ceño fruncido. Elsa iba a matar a Kristoff si no se iba en ese instante. El joven pareció entender la amenaza, por fin.

—Sí, señor Arendelle, tengo que acompañar a mi padre. Debe estar histérico ahora mismo, le dije que no tardaría. Lo siento, Anna. En verdad quisiera quedarme —le echó un vistazo a Elsa—. Pero me es imposible hoy.

—Es una pena, ¿podrás otro día? —Agdar insistió.

—Eso es seguro, señor.

"_Cásense", _Elsa pensó. Kristoff era su amigo desde hace al menos cinco años y su papá nunca se había comportado así con él… Tan fraternal.

El valet estacionó el automóvil y le entregó las llaves del auto a Agdar. Su madre se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Kristoff y Agdar le dio un apretón amistoso. Anna había tomado al rubio de un brazo y se alejaron unos pasos de ellos para hablar. Elsa no iba a soportar más esa situación, se metió al automóvil y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Elsa, qué demonios! Contigo los automóviles no pueden durar más de un año, ¿vas a destruirlo también? —exclamó Agdar, molesto.

Anna, que se había mantenido al margen de la actitud de su hermana, miró tensa al hombre ante sus palabras. Elsa había perdido fuerza en la quijada y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca. No podía creer que su padre dijera eso, frente a Kristoff. ¡Frente a quien sea! Frente a Anna.

—Cariño… —Intentó apaciguar Idun.

—¿Me estás oyendo? —Pero Agdar no parecía tranquilo—. Joder, ¡me estás oyendo!

—Sí, papá, te escuché —La voz quebrándose—. Lo siento —Y eso iba más para Anna que para su padre. Elsa sintió un picor en los ojos que quiso ignorar. Sólo pudo deslizarse por el asiento del automóvil hasta alcanzar la otra ventanilla para mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ellos.

Un minuto después, Anna y sus padres entraron al automóvil también. Estaban en silencio, toda la felicidad de hace un rato se había esfumado por su culpa, de nuevo. Para ignorar la densidad del ambiente, Agdar encendió la radio cuando se pusieron en marcha.

Elsa sólo podía mirar por la ventana, no quería enfrentar a Anna que estaba a su lado, en el otro extremo. Las luces de la noche la tranquilizaron un poco, pero su mente seguía nebulosa, entre recuerdos que no se habían deshecho del todo. Odiaba cómo olía el automóvil, y cómo disfrazaba las demás esencias como si así pudiera ocultar la realidad que se reproducía. Tragó saliva cuando recordó el penetrante aroma de la sangre combinándose con el olor artificial de pinos, en un despertar, eso había bastado para traumarla de por vida. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su respiración se hizo más agitada con las imágenes que empezaron a centellear en su cerebro. Estaba entrando en pánico y, luego, un apagón total.

Elsa dejó de prestar atención a su memoria cuando Anna la tomó del brazo izquierdo en un gesto cariñoso. No se había dado cuenta en qué momento la chica cambió de lugar. Su respiración empezó a regresar a la normalidad cuando su palma fue cubierta por las de Anna, y luego la chica ejerció presión como para decirle que estaba ahí. Seguía ahí.

—¿Quieres ver una película esta noche? —Anna preguntó, hablando peligrosamente cerca de su oreja—. Aún puedo cocinar algo rápido. Espero que no te sientas muy satisfecha de tantos bocadillos.

Elsa podía encontrarle mil significados a eso, en su lugar, miró hacia el frente. Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, su padre las veía por el espejo retrovisor.

—Otro día, Anna —dijo, sintiéndose mal enseguida.

—Oh… Está bien —la pelirroja se sentó derecha, pero aun siguió tomándola de la mano—. Me alegra que estés aquí por un momento. Me alegra que te hayas quedado.

El auto se puso en marcha de nuevo. Y en ese instante, cuando sintió el peso de la cabeza de Anna sobre su hombro, Elsa también estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"_Sólo hoy"._


	2. Desastre invisible

**Así que aquí está el capítulo 2**

**¡Gracias por todas las reviews!**

* * *

**-2-**

**Desastre invisible**

Elsa no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese punto, lo único que tenía en su mente era una intensa neblina que estaba cegándola cada vez más. Todo era un borrón, un cambio de escena. Algo intangible, y al mismo tiempo, algo de lo que se podía aferrar. De lo que se quería aferrar. No había pensamientos, remordimientos, nada que la sujetara con firmeza a la tierra. Sólo estaba Anna; Anna haciendo lo posible por rastrillar suavemente las uñas en la piel de su abdomen para sacarle un poco el alma. Anna respirando como si el aire se le acabara y tuviera que robarle a ella el oxígeno; la vida. Y estaba encima de Elsa, a horcajadas, besándola furiosamente como si se estuvieran quedando sin tiempo. Como si una bomba de tiempo amenazara con explotarles en la cara. Elsa era nada en ese instante, nada cuando esa chica metía la lengua dentro de su boca y exploraba todo en ella, nada cuando gemía y luego se sobreponía mordiendo su labio inferior. Anna podía arrancarle las páginas a su existencia, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella; recrearla, moldearla, rehacerla, revivirla.

"Anna", repetía. "Anna", porque era lo único que sabía decir cuando los besos húmedos de la pelirroja se perdían en su yugular e iban avanzado como fantasmas hasta su clavícula, hacia abajo, más abajo. Asesinos y certeros, cada uno. Las manos de Anna seguían avanzando, sin detenerse por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Elsa estaba jadeando; se retorcía bajo el peso de la menor. Su vientre era una caldera a punto de explotar. Y luego unos dedos tocando, pidiendo permiso para entrar en ella.

—¿Me quieres? —Anna ronroneó en su oreja y luego se apartó para tenerla de frente. Elsa tenía los ojos abiertos, intentando descifrar porque los ojos de su hermana eran más azules. Casi negros—. Respóndeme.

—Anna… —Ella no podía pensar. Su lengua no respondía, no podía decir otra cosa que no fuera ese nombre; pero lo estaba intentando, en verdad lo intentaba. Quería que Anna lo viera en sus ojos. Quería mostrar lo que tenía dentro, atorado, ahogándola cada momento de su vida.

_"Te amo, te amo, te amo"._

—Eres un desastre —Anna sonrió y esta vez su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. Estaba llorando. Elsa no se movía, no actuaba, estaba congelada. Las lágrimas de Anna caían libremente sobre su piel y no podía hacer nada. No podía, no podía. Nunca pudo—. Y no sabes cuánto asco me das. Ni siquiera pudiste protegerme.

Entonces Elsa sintió que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Su corazón, frágil como la cáscara de un huevo, haciéndose trizas bajo la presión de la mano de Anna. Y las lágrimas ahora eran de ella, y el dolor era sólo de ella. De nadie más. Estaba gritando, fuerte, se rasgaba la garganta, pero nadie escuchaba. Nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Alzó una mano, por fin intentando tocar a la que le causaba esta lenta muerte, pero Anna se empezó a desvanecer como la arena entre sus dedos; mágica, efímera, sin dejar rastro. Y el único eco que seguía resonando en sus oídos era una especie de maldición que la seguiría de por vida.

Elsa despertó con un gemido de dolor esa madrugada, como si una estaca se le hubiera clavado muy profundamente en el pecho. Estaba sudando y tenía el cabello pegado al cráneo. Su respiración era intensa, sus pulmones parecían intentar tomar el oxígeno de una piscina. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sábanas blancas y había un intenso pitido en su cabeza que la hizo rodar, buscando que se detuviera porque el cerebro empezaba a latirle.

Lloró.

Todas las imágenes venían a su mente. Anna la odiaba, Anna la debería odiar, Anna la odiaría. Apretó la almohada contra su cabeza y un grito ahogado salió de lo profundo de su garganta, al fin libre; pero la presión en el pecho no disminuía, así que volvió a gritar; y siguió haciéndolo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y sólo era un cuerpo inerte en esa oscuridad penetrante que estaba consumiéndola. Intentó calmarse, intentó y siguió intentándolo, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle que estaba entre sus piernas, culpa del sueño. Su estómago se contrajo. Una acidez subió y bajó dentro de ella. No iba a aguantarlo.

Salió corriendo de su habitación sin detenerse a pensar que su puerta se estrelló y las paredes vibraron; la casa entera estaba a oscuras, dio tumbos hasta el final del pasillo, en el baño, donde terminó aferrándose al inodoro. Entonces vomitó. Vomitó cada parte de lo que le hacía daño. Y el asco estaba presente, asco de sí misma, asco de lo que sentía, de lo que seguiría sintiendo por toda una eternidad. Cuando no había que sacar más, gateó hasta el rincón y se hundió entre sus piernas; el olor a lejía se apoderó de su nariz, le recordaba levemente al hospital. El llanto siguió, persistente y bajito, casi con culpa. Nadie la escucharía, nadie vendría por ella. Ni siquiera Anna.

Se odiaba. Se odiaba porque era un desastre, toda ella, cada parte. Se odiaba porque era la mejor mentirosa, una experta actriz que fingía ser perfecta en todo; pero a la cual se le había caído un poco la máscara hace unos años. Se odiaba porque intentaba encajar, intentaba ser alguien para su familia, para Anna, para ella misma; pero nada resultaba según lo planeado. Sus sentimientos, el pasado mismo, estaban haciendo efectos dañinos e irrevertibles en su persona. Era un fantasma que se adhería a las paredes y rogaba piedad en silencio. Un descanso que nunca llegaba. Y sentía que su alma tenía siglos de edad y estaba encerrada en ese cuerpo incoherentemente joven. Cada mañana tenía que levantarse y lidiar con su padre, que estaría como un águila sobre ella, midiendo cada una de sus acciones y esperando el momento exacto en el que se equivocara para que pudiera masacrarla viva. Cada mañana despertaría, temiendo que sus sentimientos por Anna fueran obvios, que siguieran creciendo y llegara un punto en que la locura se apoderara de ella. Y cada día se ponía en pie, sabiendo que les debía a todos, y que le había fallado a cada uno.

Elsa se levantó de su rincón frío después de un rato y se limpió las lágrimas que aún no se habían secado en sus mejillas. Encendió la luz y cerró la puerta del baño. El espejo le devolvió su reflejo, su palidez enfermiza y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar; las ojeras eran ya imposibles de desaparecer. El maquillaje ayudaría después, cuando saliera el sol y tuviera que vestirse para su puesta en escena. Se lavó la cara en un intento de apaciguar su temperatura alta, también se lavó los dientes y haló la cadena del inodoro. Salió con pasos lentos, vacilantes. El reloj de pared que se encontraba cerca de la habitación de su hermana emitía un "tic-tac" vacío. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la puerta de Anna, estaba cerrada, pero Elsa sabía que bastaba con girar el pomo para que cediera. Anna nunca le cerraba la puerta a ella. Elsa suspiró y siguió avanzando. Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando notó el ruido de la televisión encendida. Era un volumen muy bajo, casi inexistente. Se encontró preguntándose si se trataba de su padre, que solía quedarse trabajando hasta tarde cuando tenía que hacer planos para la constructora.

Dudó en bajar, pero los recientes acontecimientos le habían producido un desierto en la boca y garganta. No tenía que quedarse, iba a beber agua e irse. Armándose de fortaleza y paciencia, continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Para su sorpresa, el que estaba recostado en su sofá no era su padre, era su hermana.

Elsa se detuvo. La televisión reproducía el final de "La Sirenita". Anna tuvo su maratón de películas, sola, después de su evento y de que su padre posiblemente se hubiera acabado la botella de vino que se prometió. Las articulaciones de Elsa se contrajeron, una parte de ella le gritaba que no se acercara, que ni siquiera se asomara para ver si Anna seguía despierta. Como la mayoría de las veces, perdió contra ella misma y rodeó el sofá. La pelirroja estaba durmiendo profundamente con la cabeza encima de su brazo derecho y su manta estaba en el suelo, había palomitas de maíz regadas por toda la alfombra y la mesita del café estaba repleta de las películas que Anna estuvo escogiendo para ver. También había una lata de soda, y un bol de plástico, ahora vacíos. Elsa se encontró sonriendo ante el desastroso panorama, pero el recuerdo aún burbujeante de sus sueños la hizo apagarse al instante.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, cogió la manta de Anna y cubrió a la chica con ella. Recogió las películas y las puso en su lugar, cerca de la televisión. Tomó el bol de palomitas y la lata vacía y los sostuvo un momento entre sus manos, con fuerza, mirando a su hermana dormir pacíficamente, algo que ella no había logrado en mucho tiempo. Era el precio que se tenía que pagar cuando su cabeza estaba llena de remordimientos. Los créditos de la película empezaron a aparecer en la pantalla. Fue a la cocina, dejó la lata en la basura y el bol en el lavabo. Bebió su vaso con agua y, antes de retirarse, cogió el mando de la televisión que Anna aún sostenía débilmente, y apagó el aparato que había reproducido por horas varias películas. La chica se removió en su lugar, pero siguió durmiendo. Elsa regresó a su habitación, deseándole en un susurro el "buenas noches" que no le había dado en tres años.

Ya no pudo volver a dormir.

**()()()()()()()()**

Era sábado, así que apenas salió el sol ese día, tomó una ducha y bajó a desayunar. Anna ya no estaba en el sofá, pero las palomitas aún regadas en el piso seguían delatando su estadía en la sala. Sus padres eran los únicos que estaban sentados, en silencio, en la mesa de la cocina. Desayunaban huevos, tostadas y café. Agdar bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo para verla entrar en la cocina. Elsa sólo levantó la cabeza en modo de saludo y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa cuadrada.

—Ayer te fuiste a acostar muy temprano —su madre dijo, poniéndole margarina a una de sus tostadas—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Creo que los bocadillos me hicieron un poco mal, es todo —respondió, era cierto de cualquier forma—. ¿Hay más café?

—En la cafetera—su madre apuntó con la vista—. Anna estuvo esperándote, creyó que bajarías a ver las películas con ella. Tu padre la ha tenido que llevar a su habitación hace un rato, seguía murmurando los diálogos de "Lilo y Stich".

Elsa no contestó, sólo se puso de pie de nuevo y fue hacia donde se encontraba conectada la cafetera eléctrica, apenas había para media taza. Se sirvió el café y lo bebió sin ponerle azúcar. Anna la estaría mirando con un gesto extraño si la viera hacer eso.

—Vamos a salir —anunció su padre sin apartar la vista del periódico local—. Tu madre y yo queremos visitar a la abuela, tu tío Nicholas dice que no se encuentra muy bien.

—¿Vas a faltar a tu trabajo? —Elsa dejó descansar su espalda en la barra, un poco preocupada, su abuela vivía a tres horas de distancia—. ¿A qué hora llegarán? Necesitaba ir a la librería.

—Pedí permiso, Elsa. Ve mañana a la librería, cuando regresemos.

Se congeló en su sitio. ¿Había dicho mañana? Tal vez había escuchado mal. Sus padres no podían dejarlas solas un día entero. Anna se ponía ansiosa, la libertad sin sus padres ponía en peligro a Elsa.

—Espera, ¿dices que regresan mañana?

—Sí —su madre contestó—. Le dijimos a Anna hace un rato, pero no creo que nos haya entendido. He dejado comida en la nevera, y pueden pedir pizza para la cena. Estaremos aquí al amanecer.

—Voy a salir con Kristoff —dijo, tenía que liberarse.

—No —su padre cerró el periódico y la fulminó con la mirada—. Necesito que te quedes.

—Anna puede cuidarse sola.

—Claro que puede cuidarse, eres la menos indicada para…

—Agdar… Hoy no. —Su madre cerró los ojos. No quería empezar una discusión tan temprano—. Puedes salir Elsa, pero agradecería mucho que acompañaras a Anna hoy, por favor, cariño. Llama a Kristoff, estoy segura de que los tres pueden pasar un tiempo juntos.

Elsa asintió, tragando su rabieta junto con toda la cafeína que restaba en su taza. Estaba en una jaula después de todo, en una jaula en donde ella ya no tenía alas ni voz. Su madre se esforzaba para hacer que la relación entre ella y Anna funcionara, pero se desesperaba con tanta facilidad que terminaba por empeorar la situación. Además de que no le tenía demasiada paciencia a sus ataques de orgullo y terquedad. Su padre era otra cosa, él vivía para ofrecer comentarios mordaces que la terminarían haciéndose sentir más allá de lo mediocre. Un solo error, uno solo no le había podido perdonar a Elsa.

Vio partir a sus padres esa mañana fría, envuelta en un suéter ancho de color azul que su abuela le había obsequiado la navidad pasada y calzando unos simples mocasines cafés. Mientras se despedía de su familia, con una mirada cansada, volvió a entrar al calor de la casa. Cuando revisó el lugar en donde ponían las llaves, Elsa soltó una risa amarga al notar que Agdar se había llevado las llaves de los dos automóviles. No se le escapaba nada, posiblemente medía el kilometraje antes de salir todos los días. No es que Elsa fuera a sacar algún auto sin su permiso, no después de lo que había pasado. Sólo le dolía que su padre no fuera a confiar en ella de nuevo, pero en realidad, ¿podía culparlo? No, por supuesto que no, no cuando ella había roto las reglas familiares en toda su extensión.

Anna no había despertado aún, y no lo haría hasta el mediodía, porque era sábado y se había desvelado más de lo que acostumbraba. Al menos ahora podía sentirse tranquila al no tener rondando a la pelirroja cerca de ella sino hasta más tarde. Por tal motivo, se encontró de nuevo encerrada en su habitación, pensando si debería o no hacer que Kristoff fuera a su casa. Quería hablar con él en persona para preguntarle qué rayos había significado lo del día anterior, pero no quería que estuviera cerca de Anna. Ese era el dilema. Al final, terminó por no llamar a su amigo, ya tendría tiempo para charlar largo y tendido con él. Por el momento, sólo trataría de parecer ausente en la casa, mientras Anna hacía todo lo que quisiera ese día.

**()()()()()**

Era la una de la tarde cuando Anna la llamó por su nombre. Elsa se sentó en su cama y miró ausente la puerta de su habitación. Mientras más lejos quería estar de su hermana, esta ponía el doble de resistencia. Estaba segura que en algún punto la pelirroja se cansaría, y cuando eso sucediera, entonces la vida de Elsa habría acabado completamente.

—¿Elsa? Sé que estás adentro. Mira, sé que mamá me dijo algo hoy por la mañana, pero no estoy segura de lo que es… Bien, no recuerdo nada. Me preguntaba si… —Elsa abrió la puerta abruptamente y Anna retrocedió medio paso sorprendida—. Si querías comer algo… Saqué de la nevera lo que nos dejó. Y ayer no cenaste y sé que tu desayuno se basa en muchas dotaciones de cafeína.

—Ellos regresan mañana, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —Anna siguió de pie frente a ella.

—¿Es todo?

—¿Comemos juntas?

Elsa suspiró cansada. ¿Qué podría salir mal en una comida? Si era sincera, muchas, muchas cosas podrían salir mal. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar con su hermana, no cuando estaba golpeándose imaginariamente por cada uno de los sueños insanos que había tenido sobre ella esa noche. Tampoco quería hablar porque lo único que podía salir de su boca era un discurso de celos patéticos que girarían en torno a Kristoff. Y sin embargo… Aceptó.

—Ya bajo —contestó sin emoción.

—¿En serio? —Anna pareció realmente sorprendida.

—¿No es eso lo que querías?

—Sí, pero… ¡Sí! Es decir, ya, en seguida. Voy a esperarte. Abajo. Ahora.

Elsa contuvo una sonrisa y en su lugar solo asintió.

—Me parece.

Bajó unos minutos después, cuando llegó a la cocina, Anna ya había servido dos platos del estofado que su madre les había preparado antes de irse. Dos zumos de naranja recién hechos coronaban el banquete. Anna estaba sentada en la mesa con la cabeza descansando en los nudillos de su mano izquierda y una media sonrisa; y la estaba mirando. Elsa carraspeó y se sentó frente a ella, haciendo demasiado ruido cuando movió la silla. Estaba nerviosa. Empezó a comer antes de que Anna pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, sin importarle que la comida estaba demasiado caliente y su lengua sufrió las consecuencias.

—Entonces… ¿Te gustó el evento de ayer? —Elsa siguió masticando, pensando en su respuesta. Anna seguía en la misma posición sin apartar los ojos de ella.

—Sí —dijo—. Los bocadillos estaban bien.

Si contestaba algo más la chica empezaría a hablar y no pararía. Tenía que evitar a toda costa eso.

—Ayer… quería enseñarte mi trabajo, pero tenía a todos encima, lo siento. De cualquier forma, tendré los cuadros en casa la próxima semana y podré enseñártelos tranquilamente.

—Los vi —dijo. Enseguida se arrepintió. Anna bajó los codos de la mesa y la miró con entusiasmo que se fue apagando cuando no dijo más.

—¿Qué te pareció? —Animó.

Dejó la cuchara en su plato. Podía ser sincera y, por una vez en su vida, ser la hermana normal que Anna esperaba que fuera. O podía destrozarle el corazón y ser la perra de siempre pero, al menos así, sus sentimientos se apretujarían en su corazón helado, sin siquiera atreverse a salir a echar un vistazo.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Kristoff?

"_Oh, no, no, no, ¡qué acabas de decir! Eres una idiota, eres una idiota del demonio"._

Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su boca se crispó. Definitivamente no había esperado aquello, estaba fuera de lugar; pero era algo que estaba comiendo el cerebro de Elsa y las palabras habían salido de su boca sin poder retenerlas. Sólo quería retractarse, hacer que el tiempo volviera para evitar esa horrible pregunta sin sentido que había salido más fría de lo que se esperaba. ¡Ni siquiera quería una respuesta! Anna esquivó su mirada y tomó la cuchara de su plato.

—No quiero saber qué opina Kristoff o papá y mamá. Quiero saber qué piensas tú, Elsa.

No contestó. Seguía pensando en lo horriblemente celosa y obvia que había sonado. Tenía suerte de que Anna ni siquiera lo notó. Y lo que era mejor, estaba diciéndole que le importaba ella y nadie más. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan jodidamente difícil? ¿Por qué no podía disculparse y ya? Empezó a clasificar por color cada uno de los vegetales, ahora sin hambre.

—¿Era yo? —Sí, era ella la chica del cuadro, pero tenía que estar segura. Tenía que saberlo de los labios de Anna.

—Éramos nosotras en cada cuadro, un poco de cada una —contestó Anna sin verla, de pronto sintiéndose cohibida—. Pensé en nosotras. Y en ti… un poco más que en nadie. Era una forma de pedir disculpas por cualquier cosa que hice en el pasado y que, de alguna u otra forma, te hizo daño.

"_Tú no hiciste nada, Anna. Fui yo, fui siempre yo rompiendo las barreras. Rompiendo todo lo que nos unía"._

—Me gustó —al fin dijo—. Eres buena.

Anna levantó la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro.

—¿Eso crees?

—¿Por qué te mentiría?

—Sé que no lo haces. Pero es bueno escucharte reafirmarlo, haces que mi ego crezca un poco más, así que no te detengas —Elsa le envió media sonrisa, Anna estaba notablemente menos tensa con eso.

—La abuela está un poco mal —dijo después de un rato de silencio—. Es por eso que papá y mamá no regresan hasta mañana.

—¿Es grave? —Anna empezó a comer sin parar, viendo cómo ella sólo estaba separando los vegetales para luego volver a unirlos con lo demás.

—Espero que no. La abuela es fuerte, seguramente no es nada.

—De cualquier forma, llamaré a mamá por la noche para preguntarle.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a la librería? —soltó sin pensar, de nuevo. "_Sólo cállame, Dios"._ Anna la miró con los ojos grandes y un brillo notorio en ellos. Si lo pensaba, ella también estaría así. No habían pasado tiempo juntas desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo atrás—. Sólo… te lo digo porque de otra manera me iría mal si se enteran que salí —quiso componer—. Querían que te cuidara como si tuvieras cinco años. No es que quiera…

—Iré.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro!

—Bien, pero tomaremos el subterráneo.

La sonrisa de Anna se borró. Elsa quiso burlarse.

**()()()()()()()()**

Anna se apretujó junto a ella y Elsa no sabía si reírse, sentirse bien por tenerla tan cerca o estar a la defensiva y obligarla a alejarse. Todo el viaje a pie hasta ahí había sido inusualmente tranquilo, si bien, brillaron por la ausencia de una charla, al menos los silencios no fueron incómodos como siempre. A esa hora el metro estaba casi vacío. Elsa estaba caminando a su velocidad normal, pero la extraña lentitud de Anna la obligó a reducir el paso cada vez más y más, hasta que llegó un punto en el que creyó que la pelirroja simplemente se echaría a correr hacia atrás, pues la estaba halando hacia ella. Anna estaba entrando en pánico. No le gustaba el metro y Elsa no sabía por qué. Le tenía fobia, y no era una muy antigua, de hecho, apenas había surgido hace un par de años atrás.

No es que fuera uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo, pero simplificaba su vida cuando no podía usar un automóvil o no tenía recursos para llamar un taxi. O cuando no podía recurrir a sus padres, como en ese momento.

—Recuérdame por qué hago esto —Anna dijo, apretándose a su brazo.

—No lo sé. Eres masoquista, quizá —dijo, intranquila, pero haciendo lo posible para que Anna no lo notara y pensara que se burlaba de ella.

—Regresamos en un taxi, yo pago, no importa.

—Tranquila —Anna hundió los dedos en su brazo. Elsa casi chilló de dolor.

—No puedo. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto todos los días? ¿Lo haces todos los días? Oh, dioses, obviamente lo haces todos los días.

—Sí, bueno, no tengo muchos amigos que me puedan llevar a donde quiera todo el tiempo, Anna. ¿Por qué te da tanto miedo?

—Por nada.

—¿Nada? Siempre hay una razón.

—Ninguna en especial. Camina… No tan rápido. ¿Puedes cogerme la mano?

—Sí, si dejas de torturar a mi brazo.

—¡Cielos! Perdón, perdón, no sabía que estaba haciéndolo.

Elsa se detuvo por completo y la miró. Podía ver el terror en los ojos de su hermana. No podía burlarse de eso, sabía que algo estaba pasando en ese instante, era como si Anna estuviera entrando en una crisis nerviosa o algo por el estilo. Aún envuelta en un abrigo grueso, estaba temblando y tenía los ojos desenfocados.

—Mírame, ¿estás bien? —Elsa se acercó a ella, sin tocarla—. ¿Anna?

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Fue una mala idea venir. Creí que todo esto era un juego… Papá y mamá me van a matar si se enteran. Podemos regresar, no estamos muy lejos de la salida.

—No, no… Se me va a pasar, Elsa. No les diré nada, por favor solo…

Elsa suspiró y la tomó por las mejillas. Anna estaba fría y sus mejillas habían perdido su color. Sus ojos hacían lo posible para enfocarla, pero seguían mirando por todos lados, con miedo. Estaban opacos. Elsa la llevó a un lugar en el que no obstruyeran el paso y respiró profundo. Miró hacia los lados como si temiera que alguien viera lo siguiente, después hizo espacio entre las sienes de Anna y su gorrito verde, luego puso sus dedos índice en cada uno de los extremos y empezó a dar masajes.

—Estoy contigo. No te va a pasar nada, ¿vale? —Anna no contestó, sólo estaba mirándola.

Elsa hizo lo posible para que no le afectara eso. Intentaba ver más allá de todo, aquí estaba siendo la hermana de Anna. Es todo. No podía, no quería, no debía sentir nada más. Pero su corazón era idiota y había caído hace mucho. Sus ojos se deslizaron con traición hacia los labios de su hermana, y con una patada mental, volvieron a su sitio, cerca de la unión de sus cejas en donde nadie peligraba. La respiración de la pelirroja empezó a regularse y dejó de temblar, con eso, el corazón de Elsa también dejó de bombear tan rápido.

—¿Estás mejor? —Le preguntó después de un rato. Se quitó su bufanda negra y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Anna.

—Sí… Mejor.

—Vamos a regresar. ¿Puedes hacer eso? No tendré que cargarte, ¿o sí? Porque haz comido demasiado estofado hoy. —Bromeó para sacarle de una vez la cara triste.

—No, no tendrás que hacerlo —Anna entendió la burla y rió, acomodándose el gorro—. Pero… ¿Y tu libro?

_"Eres más importante que un libro o cualquier cosa en este mundo. Incluso mis miedos u orgullo"._

—Estoy muy segura que podrá esperarme hasta mañana, pero una taza de chocolate… Esa no, esa no espera. Sé de un lugar que te encantará saliendo de aquí.

—¿Puedo pedir una rebanada de pastel?

—¿Tú pagarás?

—Tacaña —Anna la codeó.

Anna le sonrió, olvidándose por completo del pánico anterior. Elsa se sentía culpable. Hacer feliz a su pelirroja no podría ser un problema ese día. Sobre todo cuando sabía que una parte de ella ya no podía fingir ser dura en algunas ocasiones. Por lo pronto, sólo tenía que preocuparse por salir de ahí y llenarse insanamente de chocolate. El chocolate hacía feliz a todos. Incluso a su alma moribunda que se sintió mejor cuando su hermana deslizó su brazo para atrapar el suyo.

Sí, era un desastre, pero era su desastre por el momento. Y nadie tenía que saberlo.

* * *

**Guest: no sé si estoy haciendo considerar a muchas personas su sexualidad o eres la misma que me lo ha dicho antes XD. ¡Gracias por pasarte! Espero que sigas disfrutando de las historias :).**

**Hinata Tsuki: ¿por qué te regañaría? ¡Me alegra que te hayas pasado! Tenía que poner la advertencia, no quiero comentarios ofensivos luego, luego. Están los anti Elsanna, recuerda XD. Todas tus preguntas se irán contestando en los siguientes capítulos, me temo que no puedo desentrañar toda la trama aquí jaja, pero sí te puedo dar la edad de las chicas: Anna tiene 18 y Elsa 21, como en la película :). Y sí, Elsa es completamente consciente de lo que siente por su hermana, sin embargo, ese será su problema. Y otros más, claro. Igual pensé en las pinturas, un día cuando aprenda a pintar las haré, o haré el intento. Algo es algo. Por cierto, soy chica, al igual que... Mujer XD. Todos lo olvidan. De nuevo, muchas, muchas gracias por pasarte. Un enorme saludo.**

**Yui Tainaka: lamento si la angustia es demasiada por momentos. Era el punto jaja. No será una historia tan... alegre (¿?). Tendrá sus subidas y bajadas extremas. Mérida seguirá apareciendo en la historia, aun no tengo muy claro su papel en ella... Es decir, la tengo en una balanza de posibilidades. Por otro lado, Kristoff jugará un papel importante en la historia. Algunos lo odiarán y otros... No estoy segura si puedan amarlo XD. Gracias por comentar como siempre. Abrazos!**

**sakura-chan: no estoy segura si Elsa será rebelde, en eso sí estaré muy apegada a sus papeles. Digamos que se comporta cortante y sarcástica cuando se siente atacada o todo le está saliendo mal. Como aquí no es una reina, aquí no se tiene que contener XD. Gracias por ser una de las primeras en comentar y quizá en leer. Un saludo.**

**rustjacque12: la confusión se irá disipando en los demás capítulos. Entiendo que hayas encontrado un parecido de esta historia con el otro fic, quizá sea por los sentimientos de Elsa, pero sus personalidades son muy distintas (¿?), si es que podría llamarlo así. Siempre intento apegarme a las originales de cualquier forma. El incesto será solo la punta del iceberg en la trama. Las advertencias no están de más, no quiero que salga gente traumada de aquí XD. Pd: ¿lo dices por los nombres de los padres de las chicas? En teoría, son los originales. A alguien se le ocurrió traducir los nombres de las lápidas que están en la película lol. Así que ahora los uso.**

**Egia: yep, ya de por sí el tema es delicado. Así que estará plagado de sufrimiento XD. Espero que no terminen huyendo por eso. Prometo que tendrá tintes de felicidad también. Un saludo.**

**BrenBren: hey, gracias por pasarte. El drama no estará centrado solo en el incesto (aunque parece que es lo que les causa el DejaVu), hay muchas otras cosas ocultas por ahí. Gracias comentar.**

**javiviyutronichi: ¡muchas gracias! Sigue disfrutando de las actualizaciones :)**

**Nava58: jaja no sientan tanto los sentimientos, que se ponen peores. Muchas gracias por todas las palabras como siempre. Agradezco que te tomes la molestia de pasarte por estos lares oscuros de mi cerebro (?). No puedo dar spoilers :( pero ya se irán enterando de todo en los siguientes capítulos ;)**

**Kitty: gracias! Es bueno saber que hay muchos lectores que me siguen incluso en mis demás historias. Espero que puedas seguir pasándote a leer por aquí.**

**Y07: Frozen me hizo replantearme muchas cosas sobre el incesto XD. En mi caso, lo veo ridículo porque jamás me enamoraría de mi hermano o "x" primo, son casi una extensión de mí. Por otro lado, he leído varios casos y cuando el amor es mutuo y va más allá del sexo o morbo... Creo que me es imposible juzgarlo. No sé, por ahí le dije a alguien que no deja de ser extraño y raro, pero es porque nos han criado con todas esas ideologías. No puedo arrojar la piedra porque sí. Mientras no dañen a terceros, pueden hacer lo que quieran con su vida. Sin embargo, es un un problema cuando la cuestión de tener hijos en familia está presente, eso sí es peligroso. Pero ya ni siquiera es por la pareja en cuestión, es por el bebé y su salud. Eso, básicamente. Y sí, esta historia me traerá muchos dilemas existenciales jaja.**

**sakuradakota: no olvido mi otro fic, tranquila :) de hecho, aún tiene prioridad ese hasta que acabe. Gracias por leerme también en esta historia, espero que sigas disfrutando todos y cada uno de los capítulos. Abrazos y saludos.**

**Misticgwen: el incesto es solo la punta del iceberg en esta historia, se los aseguro. Muchas gracias por pasarte! Espero que te quedes a seguir leyendo la evolución del fic. Besos.**

**kikicai94: sí, pronto se irá aclarando todas las dudas. Muchas gracias por el comentario. Un saludo.**

**Gorgino: hey! gracias por seguirme también aquí. Elsa está metida en muchos problemas mentales, la intriga seguirá por aquí un rato más ;)**

**Eternally Paradox: tus reviews me confunden XD. Gracias por pasarte.**

**FanTD97: gracias! será una mezcla de todo. El Elsanna estará al orden del día no importa cómo jaja. Un saludo.**

**Bekwo: estás aquí! Gracias por leer también esta historia. Espero que sigas disfrutando. Saludos!**


	3. Fantasmas

**Gracias por todo el apoyo.**

* * *

**-3-**

**Fantasmas**

Era domingo. Sus padres habían llegado esa mañana muy temprano mientras ella estaba acostada en su cama con los rastros de no haber dormido bajo sus ojos, de nuevo. Miraba el techo, donde una vez estuvo una constelación de estrellas brillantes que Anna y ella habían pegado cuando eran niñas; quedaba sólo polvo cósmico, y la memoria de lo que un día todo aquello significó y ahora era su hermandad rota, el amor deformado, la esperanza muerta cuando apenas nacía. El vacío. Su vacío como único legado.

Salió de la casa sin saludar a sus padres, sin decirles a dónde iba. A nadie le interesaba para ese entonces, ni siquiera a ella misma. Caminó sin rumbo durante varios minutos por los suburbios, hundida entre pensamientos y cavilaciones de último momento que la hacían diluirse en un universo paralelo, acuoso, sin oxígeno. Y siguió caminando, cuando las casas se hicieron comercios y los comercios se hicieron una ciudad abandonada y derrumbada en su cabeza, que tenía una letanía eterna acerca de la destrucción que ocurría en ella. Corrió cuando no había nada, cuando la naturaleza se hizo fría y constante, y su _no _destino se acercaba.

La reja y la alambrada del lugar le impidieron el paso, pero trepó por el hierro pintado de negro e ignoró el letrero de "Cerrado; prohibido el paso", porque lo prohibido hace mucho que lo había dejado atrás, dormido bajo las sábanas de su cama y bajo una tonelada de barrotes imaginaros. El ruido de su peso cayendo al otro lado, en el suelo, hizo un sonido seco, aplastando las hojas que se desprendían de un árbol que tenía más edad que ella. El aire se hizo más pesado, nostálgico pero, hasta cierto punto, seguro. De alguna forma, cuando se sentía más perdida que nunca, sus pasos siempre la llevaban a ese lugar.

Elsa caminó con la respiración empezando a calmarse después de todo el ejercicio. Bajo sus pies, el césped brillaba con un fino rocío que se había creado por al sereno de esa mañana. Se puso el gorro de su sudadera y escondió los mechones de cabello que se habían quedado esparcidos por su frente ahora sudorosa. Miraba cada cierto punto a su alrededor, preparando mentalmente una huida rápida que le evitara más problemas. No había nadie en ese lugar, por supuesto, sólo sus fantasmas imaginarios y la caída de la temperatura gracias a los árboles frondosos que rodeaban el espacio; gracias al invierno que estaba pisándole los talones. Arrancó una flor en el camino, una pequeña y sin gracia. De cualquier forma, a Henry nunca le habían gustado las flores.

—Hola, señor David. Veo que su familia lo ha visitado, me alegro. He visto a Gwen, ha crecido mucho los últimos años. Estoy muy segura que estaría orgulloso de su cinta verde en el Tae kwon do —Elsa dijo, teniendo cuidado de dónde pisaba—. Me la ha presumido la semana pasada.

Dio el casi mismo saludo dos veces más, contando las buenas nuevas hasta llegar a _él_, que parecía que la esperaba hace mucho tiempo atrás; porque _él_ era así, parecía prever al mundo entero. A ella, más que nadie, que era su niña. Su princesa encantada que aún no despertaba del ensueño.

Elsa limpió con una de sus manos la lápida de su abuelo y leyó como siempre el epitafio que hacía que le doliera el alma ahora destrozada.

_"Henry Arendelle (1940-2012). Nació para hacer sonrisas. No cambió al mundo, pero lo desafió para hacer uno brillante para su familia"._

Se sentó frente a él, con las piernas dobladas y un gesto de derrota. Henry la habría entendido, quizá. O quizá eso creía ahora que podía hablar con toda libertad sin que alguien le respondiera para juzgarla. Pero era el abuelo, él pudo haber tenido una palabra que le quitara un poco el peso de encima, la derrota, el tedio.

—¿Cómo miento a mi corazón, Henry? ¿Cómo dejo de hacerlo sin dañar a los demás? Sin dañar a Anna en el proceso…

Como siempre, no hubo respuestas, sólo la brisa matutina, combinada con el olor de las fragancias de las flores recién cortadas. Dejó descansar su maltrecha flor cerca de la piedra pulida que conformaba casi todas las lápidas de ese lugar. Una hoja seca que se columpiaba peligrosamente a cinco metros de altura, en un árbol, al fin se desprendió de su sitio y empezó a hacer su recorrido hacia abajo. Tranquilidad. El ruido del aire removió el polvo y lo dispersó hacia otros lugares. Nostalgia. Elsa se hizo un ovillo como cuando tenía cinco años porque Tom Finnigan había roto su muñeca. Tristeza. Las lágrimas cayeron libremente de ella; amargas y frías. Odio.

—Dime qué hacer —Su voz pastosa—. ¡Dime qué hacer, Henry! Tú sólo… Te fuiste, te fuiste cuando más te necesitaba. Cuando tenía esperanzas de salir de ese hoyo. Me dejaste con ellos cuando prometiste… Y ahora… ¿Qué hago conmigo? Siento que cada paso que doy es como correr un kilómetro hacia atrás. Tu hijo me odia. Y vas a decir que no es cierto, que todos tienen sus métodos, ¿pero qué esperas que crea? Él no puede… Él no quiere perdonarme. No quiere aceptarme. —Elsa sonrió lacónicamente, sabiendo exactamente lo que el anciano diría—. Perdonarme no está en la lista, no insistas. Mírame, Henry. Dime qué tan bajo he caído. ¿Estarías avergonzado de mí? No tengo a nadie, no tengo a mamá, no tengo a papá. ¡No tengo a Anna! Joder, nunca voy a tenerla y tal vez es lo que me duele más que todo. Pero ahora… Oh, por dios —Sus manos taparon su rostro—. Creo que perderé a mi mejor amigo. Creo que perderé todo. Creo que… Que no sé qué carajo hago aquí cuando tú no puedes escucharme, ¿oíste? ¡No, claro que no! Maldita sea.

Se levantó de un salto y se limpió el trasero que tenía rastros de tierra. La molestia estaba subiéndole por el cogote, pero respiró profundo un par de veces antes de volver a hablar.

—No tengo ni una sola noche tranquila desde el incidente. Ninguna. ¿Sabes qué es eso? Por supuesto que no, por supuesto que no sabes qué es despertarse en la madrugada y tener el olor de la sangre penetrando tu nariz. ¡No sabes qué es lo que es estar desesperada, pidiendo auxilio sin voz, viendo que lo que más amas te abandona! Porque te fuiste sin avisar, Henry. Sólo te fuiste, tranquilo. Por supuesto que no sabes qué es tener todos estos sentimientos arremolinados en el fondo de tu alma, destrozando cada parte de lo que te queda mientras no puedes hacer nada para defenderte; porque en el fondo, joder, no quieres hacer nada… Porque pierdes las fuerzas, porque odias todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos, y al mismo tiempo los retienes porque temes que sea lo único que te queda de humanidad. ¿Cómo me defiendo cuando no tengo la razón, cuando sé que todo está mal, realmente mal?

Apretó los puños, conteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba harta de llorar.

—El tiempo es una mierda, el tiempo sigue su curso y me golpea. No soy fuerte… Nunca lo he sido —una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios—. Tú lo viste… Después de lo de Anna, yo sólo me perdí. Y aun así esperabas más de mí, ¿por qué me tenías esperanzas? ¿Por qué hiciste que Anna las tuviera…? —el silencio no era una contestación, pero sí un pase a su amargura—. ¡Al diablo contigo, al diablo con toda tu familia, viejo! Todos son un puto caso, ¿entendiste? Y ya no quiero ser parte de él. Odio a mamá, en su maldita ignorancia, a papá en su papel de verdugo, y a Anna, sobre todo a Anna por… ¿Por qué?

—Porque a veces es bueno.

Elsa casi dio un salto mortal al otro extremo del cementerio cuando escuchó la voz que provenía a sus espaldas. Por un momento había creído que el sepulturero al fin decidió echarla a patadas, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no se trataba de tal caso, pero sí del sepulturero.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —chilló.

—Yo también —dijo el hombre ya mayor. Elsa estaba tiesa. La ira se había disipado y ahora la vergüenza recorría por sus mejillas.

—Perdóneme, yo debí…

—Te veo venir casi cada semana —interrumpió el sepulturero, y dejó descansar casi todo su peso en su pala—. Conocí a alguien como tú una vez, pero era alguien mayor, muy mayor. Venía tres veces por semana, a veces lloraba por horas… Otras veces, menos dramáticas, solo se quedaba por mucho tiempo y miraba cómo las lápidas se hacían más antiguas con él. En ocasiones gritaba a la nada —El hombre rió—. Después de un tiempo dejo de venir. Me enteré que venía a descargar su odio hacia esa persona que yacía bajo tierra. Es difícil saber cómo es que funciona la mente humana, pero sé a ciencia cierta que ese fue el método que le sirvió a ese hombre para poder estar en paz. No muchas personas se quedan por más de cinco minutos cuando vienen al cementerio, querida. ¿Qué podría tener llena de ira a una niña como tú?

Las piernas de Elsa temblaron un poco. El sepulturero no parecía tener indicios de querer hacerle daño. Era como… Como si quisiera charlar con alguien. Por un momento, se vio a sí misma ya entrada en años, buscando una voz que pudiera seguir su ritmo; su vida, sus silencios, sus nostalgias.

—Todo, señor —dijo indecisa—. Tal vez sólo estoy molesta conmigo misma.

—Soy Kai. Y me parece, señorita…

—Arendelle, Elsa Arendelle.

—Elsa… Entonces, me parece que te dejaré quedarte porque ahora sé que no se trata de una profanador de tumbas —Elsa sonrió ante la pequeña broma—. Y porque creo que, sea lo que le tengas que decir a este fantasma de tu pasado, es muy importante para tu crecimiento emocional. Sólo recuerda, Elsa, que el ser humano no sólo vive de fantasmas pasados. No soy un buen ejemplo para decirte todo esto —sonrió ante la ironía de su vida—; pero si das media vuelta hacia esa ciudad de sombras, podrás hacer algo mejor con los que te persiguen en este presente. Quizá con ellos es con quienes debes empezar a aclarar las cosas. Al fin de cuentas, los muertos… Muertos son.

—¿Y qué si soy yo el fantasma, Kai? —Elsa susurró.

—No todos los fantasmas son malos. Algunos, como el fantasma de Canterville, sólo están cansados del tiempo mientras se resignan a caminar entre paredes familiares y a la vez tan extrañas.

Kai dejó a un lado la pala y se quitó los guantes de jardinería que llevaba puestos, a continuación, se sentó en el césped, frente a ella. Parecía un niño. Elsa lo imitó y la distancia mental y moral que tenía sobre la diferencia de edades, desapareció.

—Es curioso… —Elsa pensó en voz alta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que dices, a veces me siento así: extraña entre todas estas paredes que se suponen deberían ser familiares. Me siento ajena al mundo que me rodea, y me pregunto si toda esta mierda que me he metido en mis lecturas diarias me está dañando el cerebro o simplemente esta sociedad es la que se fue al carajo hace mucho y ahora me está enterrando con todo.

Kai emitió una carcajada.

—Por eso me exilié del mundo. Al menos los muertos son buenos escuchando, ¿ves mi ironía ante mis consejos? No soy bueno enfrentando a los fantasmas vivos, pero pareces ser más fuerte de lo que crees —Elsa no sabía si el hombre estaba bromeando o no, pero asintió de cualquier forma.

—El tiempo pesa, porque de él depende que mucho de esta vida muera o nazca. ¿Te ha pesado tanto, hasta llegar al punto en que te sientes como Atlas, Kai? ¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando hay que luchar contra muchos demonios juntos… Cuando no sabes quién es el malo o el bueno?

—Saber las debilidades de esos demonios es determinante, Elsa. El tiempo es relativo, sin embargo; pero pesa toneladas si pierdes la consciencia de él. Quizá nadie sea el malo o el bueno. Y enfrentar a estos "demonios" con la cabeza en alto, reconocerlos, asimilarlos, será una constante que tienes que aprender. En algún punto, también aceptarlos como son: obstáculos que hay que dejar atrás; esquivar, romper. ¿Suena tonto?

—Suena difícil. Y tengo tanto miedo…

—El miedo te hace humano. Además, nadie dijo que debería ser fácil, ¿qué hay de divertido en eso? —Kai le envió media sonrisa y, por un momento, Elsa sintió alivio.

—Suenas como Anna.

—¿Anna?

—Mi hermana.

—Suena a problemas —Elsa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero antes de interrumpir a Kai acerca de lo que dijo, el hombre siguió—. La mencionaste en tu monólogo, no quise escuchar, pero me pareció que muchas peripecias giraban en torno a ella.

—… Es porque ella es mi mundo.

—El mundo es problemático.

—Ella lo es.

—Y no puedes dejar a este mundo y alejarte en un cohete espacial, ¿no es así?

—Tú dímelo —Elsa se mordió el labio inferior.

—Improbable. ¿Qué pasa si haces lo contrario…?

—Lo contrario… ¿Acercarme? Tal vez me pierda.

—Perderse trae recompensas. ¿Por qué no alegras un momento a ese mundo?

**()()()()()()()()()()**

Lunes; alisó las arrugas imaginarias de su falda de corte recto, a continuación, se puso de pie y dedicó su mejor sonrisa ensayada al frente. Las ponencias de los alumnos de Letras habían terminado y, con eso, la sala empezaba a vaciarse. Podía sacar toda la presión que llevaba contenida en el pecho. Los tres compañeros que la acompañaban en la mesa se despidieron de ella con un apretón de manos. Alguien interesado en su presentación le había pedido su correo electrónico para comunicarse con ella, pero apenas pudo garabatearlo en un post-it, sin detenerse a mirar si lo había escrito bien, pues sus ojos buscaban una cabellera pelirroja entre las personas que salían del lugar.

Se disculpó rápidamente del chico que rogaba su atención y recogió su libreta de apuntes y carpetas que había ordenado ya en la mesa. Salió en estampida de la sala, chocando en la acción con un par de personas que obstruían la puerta.

—¿Anna? ¡Anna! —apretó sus cosas a su pecho, maldiciendo a su falda y zapatos altos que le impedían correr. Anna estaba alejándose a pasos apresurados y la gente que salía de las ponencias empezaba a apretujarse por los estrechos pasillos—. Con permiso, necesito pasar… ¡Hey, Anna!

Desde el ataque de pánico que Anna había tenido hace dos días, y sus divagaciones sin sentido (o mucho) en el cementerio con Kai, Elsa intentó acercarse a ella un poco más. Fue más por deber que por otra cosa. Quería ser una hermana, al fin. Aunque eso significara morir lentamente en un pozo oscuro y lleno de avispas que marcarían su vida con aguijones de dolor. También quería enfrentar a sus fantasmas, como Kai había aconsejado sabiamente; Elsa no sabía cómo hacer eso, pero sus acciones tenían que llevarla a algún punto, de arrepentimiento o no.

La susodicha pareció escucharla al fin, o eso creyó Elsa, hasta que vio que de la multitud salía Kristoff e interceptaba a su hermana. Su estómago se hizo un nudo, no había podido hablar con su amigo desde el evento de Anna, así que creyó que podría hacerlo ese lunes antes de que ambos chicos se encontraran.

Dudó en seguir avanzando. La había emocionado el hecho de que su hermana asistiera a su presentación ese día, era importante para ella, así que lo único que quería era agradecerle a la chica, pero ahora que la veía al lado de Kristoff, todo el ánimo se había evaporado y sólo quedaba una tristeza burbujeante en su pecho. Dio media vuelta, sobre sus pasos y se empezó a alejar. Luego hablaría con Kristoff, luego agradecería a Anna. O quizá no. Sólo quería estar sola. Su valentía se fue extinguiendo con cada segundo.

—Espléndida presentación, señorita Arendelle. Me he encontrado con dos investigadores que estarían encantados de trabajar con usted en la revista de la universidad —Su profesor de Literatura francesa, Jack, la interceptó antes de que pudiera alejarse completamente de todos. Parecía entusiasmado—. Les he hecho saber que pensará sobre la vacante que le ofrecen en la editorial. Lo hará ¿no es así?

Elsa sonrió con gratitud a su profesor y le inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. Jack no era muy mayor, rondaba los treinta años y ya figuraba entre los profesores más importantes de su universidad. Se conocían desde hace dos años, y aunque Jack había insistido infinidad de veces que Elsa lo dejara de tratar como si fuera su superior, ella se había negado siempre.

—Lo haré, profesor. Gracias por apoyarme con el proyecto. Esto… fue una oportunidad maravillosa para mí, agradezco infinitamente su confianza.

Había estado trabajando desde hace unos meses sobre la "literatura de viajes" en su ciudad, y su investigación abarcaba ya un par de ensayos que habían encantado a varios de sus profesores. Lo que Elsa esperaba era una publicación en alguna revista, así que la oportunidad que Jack le ofrecía era algo que no podía desaprovechar. La vacante en la editorial era otra cosa. Era lo más cercano a un empleo, que tuviera que ver con lo que estudiaba, que había estado tangiblemente a su lado, esperándola con las puertas abiertas.

—¿Elsa? —Anna le habló, mirando de reojo al hombre como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso para acercarse. El gesto de Elsa se congeló al instante y Jack pareció notarlo.

—Las dejo entonces, chicas. Estamos en contacto, Elsa —Su profesor se retiró no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa radiante a las hermanas.

—Tu presentación fue fantástica —Anna dijo, sonriéndole. Elsa no encontró por ningún lado a Kristoff—. ¿Buscas a alguien?

—¿Ah? No, no, sólo… Gracias, supongo. Tenía un poco de nervios —"_Sobre todo con tus ojos fijos sobre mí"._

_ —_Te aseguro que nadie lo notó, tu seguridad me asusta a veces. Eres una excelente mentirosa —Anna le guiñó un ojo con burla.

"_No imaginas cuánto". _Su gesto se volvió sombrío.

—Sí, bueno, hago lo que puedo. ¿Faltaste a clases?

Empezaron a caminar fuera del recinto escolar, hacia los jardines de la facultad de Humanidades.

—Oh, sí, algo así. Sólo a la última media hora o no alcanzaría a escucharte.

Anna había llegado a media presentación, interrumpiendo así en la sala con un estruendo poco agradable. El ponente de la tarde la había mirado como si quisiera asesinarla en ese mismo instante, cuando lo interrumpió en su discurso sobre la literariedad. Las demás personas sólo ocultaron su risa tras las hojas del programa del congreso que se llevaba a cabo. Elsa, que estaba al frente de al menos una centena de personas, esperando su turno para hablar, había ocultado una sonrisa en su palma izquierda, mientras garabateaba el nombre de su hermana en su libreta de apuntes.

—Tu entrada fue hermosa, sin embargo —apuntó Elsa.

—Ni que lo digas, el tipo raro de gafas quería asesinarme. ¿Qué pasa con los chicos de hoy en día?

—Quizá fue el hecho de que tropezaste con al menos tres personas e hiciste demasiado ruido hasta que al fin pudiste encontrar un asiento medianamente a tu gusto.

—Los de Arte tenemos más estilo.

—Lo que digas —Elsa dijo con humor y al instante su sonrisa cayó al darse cuenta que Anna la estaba mirando con detenimiento—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, es bueno… verte. Es decir, verte sonreír. No es que no sonrías, sólo… No sé qué me pasa. Siento que hace siglos no hablamos y los últimos días han sido como un sueño.

Elsa levantó las cejas sin disimular su confusión, y un sonrojo se coló por sus pálidas mejillas. Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo. _"Sé su hermana, piensa como una. Ella es tu pequeña Anna, Elsa. Aleja todos los pensamientos. Enfrenta tus fantasmas"._

—Entonces… —sus pensamientos luchando una batalla—. ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Ya he terminado aquí.

Anna dejó su eterna sonrisa de lado y detuvo el paso. Elsa sintió que había cometido un error, pero no sabía cuál.

—Oh…

—Perdona, ¿he dicho algo malo?

—No, no, claro que no; pero ya he hecho planes. Lo siento, lo siento en serio, Elsa. Kristoff y yo iremos al cine.

_"Kristoff". _Las palabras de Elsa murieron en su garganta. Quería llorar, y quería reír. Reírse de sí misma. De su mediocridad, de su maldición; de no poder hacer nada bien. La soledad parecía hacerse más grande. ¿Enfrentar a sus demonios, a sus fantasmas? Era una utopía, porque una sola palabra de Anna y ya estaba muerta y enterrada. No era capaz de nada. Se golpeó, hizo funcionar a su corazón. Lo obligó a ser un robot.

—Eso… Eso suena bien. Uhm… Me tengo que ir entonces. Diviértanse.

Dio media vuelta, hacia los edificios en busca de un bunker en donde pudiera encerrar sus emociones.

—Elsa, Elsa espera… Déjame llamarlo, cancelaré y…

—Nos vemos, Anna. Saluda a Kristoff de mi parte.

**()()()()()()()()**

Estaba escuchando música cuando vio, desde su ventana, a Anna llegar a casa en un taxi. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y sus padres ya habían servido la cena para luego salir a su cita con uno de los amigos de la familia. No bajó a comer, pero sí bajo cuando del taxi también salió Kristoff. Iba a hablar con él, ya, en ese momento.

Cuando salió de la casa y Anna la vio vestida nada más con una playera delgada y los pantalones de rallas azules que usaba de pijama, esta abrió la boca y enseguida frunció el ceño en desacuerdo.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Elsa? ¡Está congelando aquí afuera! Espera, ¿estás descalza?

—No me molesta el frío —mintió sin mirarla, notando apenas la frialdad que empezaba a recorrerle de los pies hasta el cuello.

—Agh, eres como una niña pequeña a veces —Anna se apartó de Kristoff y se quitó la bufanda que llevaba encima.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es tu bufanda de cualquier forma, tonta.

Se quedó sin palabras, porque Anna lograba hacer eso con ella con facilidad. ¿Qué hacía la pelirroja usando su prenda? Sí, se la había dado en el subterráneo, pero… ¿La siguió usando?

Kristoff carraspeó después de un rato en el que Anna tardó mucho arreglando cómo se veía la bufanda en Elsa.

—Entonces… me voy, chicas. Es… Nos vemos.

—No —Elsa habló, saliendo de su ensoñación—. Quiero decir, necesito hablar contigo acerca de… Una publicación en la revista. —Inventó. Kristoff era fotógrafo de la revista escolar y el que se encargaba de las copias.

El rubio pareció dudar.

—Pero… sólo soy el chico del café.

—Aún mejor, porque tendré un puesto, así que mueve tu trasero y llévalo a mi habitación. Ya.

Anna sólo sonrió ante el comentario y levantó los hombros, dando por perdido a su compañero de cine.

—Los dos, muevan sus traseros en este momento. Les prepararé chocolate caliente —ordenó la pelirroja con humor.

—A Kristoff no le gusta —Elsa sonrió casi con orgullo.

—Ahora me gusta.

"_Vete a la mierda_".

Cuando al fin llegaron a la habitación de Elsa y Anna no rondaba los pasillos, Kristoff se sentó en la cama y esperó pacientemente hasta que Elsa dejó de dar vueltas por toda el área del cuarto.

—Ya sé lo que me vas a decir.

—Ah, ¿sí? —cuestionó sin humor Elsa. Sin mirarlo.

—Sé lo que hago. Me conoces, no voy a hacerle…

—No te atrevas…

—¡Qué! Deja de comportarte de ese modo, como si fuera un desconocido. Lo siento, ¿ya? Siento no habértelo dicho, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de que pasara esto exactamente. Eres mi mejor amiga, Elsa… Eres mi hermana de juegos, de vida, de experiencias.

—¡No soy tu hermana, Anna es mi hermana!

El silenció se hizo presente. Kristoff se veía triste y confundido. Quizá hasta herido por sus palabras, pero Elsa no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. No tenía tiempo para corazones rotos cuando ni siquiera podía sanar el suyo.

—La quiero —Kritoff murmuró.

Intentó hacer que el oxígeno llegara correctamente a sus pulmones con la confesión que se llevaba a cabo. Ya no quería hablar, ya no quería ver a su amigo. No quería odiar a alguien importante de su vida por algo que no podía controlar. Por algo egoísta. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ser feliz? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que todo podría ser lo mejor?

—¿Por qué ahora?

Bjorgman levantó los ojos y la enfrentó.

—Debería ser por qué me atreví ahora —una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sincera. El estómago de Elsa dio un salto—. Porque siento esto desde… Desde el accidente.

"_Bienvenido a mi mundo. Bienvenido al horror. Aunque mi horror es de muchos años más atrás… Al menos tienes oportunidades. Al menos la tienes". _

—¿Qué… Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó sin querer saber la respuesta.

—Lo que no quiero hacer es apresurar todo. Para Anna sólo soy Kristoff, el mejor amigo de su hermana. Quiero ser más que eso, Elsa. Y no quiero que nuestra amistad cambie por esto. Sé que tal vez mis sentimientos no son pertinentes, que te son extraños, pero tú me conoces, yo nunca le haría daño. Nunca te haría daño.

"_Ya me lo haces"._

—Sólo prométeme… —"_¿Qué? No tienes elecciones"—. _Sólo prométeme que si ella no quiere, te alejarás.

—¿Y tú crees que la forzaría a algo con alguien tan estúpido?

"_Bienvenido a mi mundo otra vez"._

—Por supuesto que no.

Ceder a tu mundo en pos de su felicidad. Tal vez eso era lo mejor para todos, menos para ella, que siguió sintiéndose como si sólo retrocediera más y más. El túnel oscuro aún sin salida, sin un retorno.

Esa noche soñó a Anna a su lado, mirándola como si se tratara de una galaxia desconocida y a veces como un único sol en todo el universo. Soñó a Anna, repitiéndole que la amaba por todas aquellas veces que las dos habían callado. Elsa se sentía hecha de sueños, de ilusiones que iban y se entretejían con su manto oscuro que la llevaba a lugares mejores y, a veces, perversos en lo que su mente confabulaba con ella o en su contra. Soñó a Anna, y la escena irreal en la que hacían el amor, en donde nada terminaba mal; sin sobresaltos, sin sentimientos deprimentes. Y cuando despertó, no había asco, sólo un golpe furioso en el pecho que la hacía sentirse viva, muy viva, y la incesante sensación de que para ella todo estaba perdido. Un nuevo sentimiento: pena.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

Y07: lamento la demora, tener muchas historias activas y la vida girando y girando, sin duda me atrasa a la hora de escribir. La angustia estará a la orden del día jaja, sin embargo, no todo será dolor y melancolía ;). Saludos.

sakuradakota: muchas gracias! Las dudas se irán aclarando en los capítulos siguientes, no pienso que tarden tanto al aire, después de todo, no es una trama de misterio ni nada parecido. Sólo quería mantener el suspenso, pero es importante que se sepa el pasado para poder ir aclarando todo lo que sucede después. Los personajes irán evolucionando, también pienso que odiaré un poco a Kristoff, pero viéndolo desde un ángulo objetivo... el chico no tiene la culpa XD. Nos estamos leyendo.

Gorgino: gracias!

Bekwo: jaja eso tiene sentido. Elsa forever. Pronto tendré noticias del pasado misterioso que ahora se está dejando ver un poco más. Las dudas se irán aclarando más adelante, así como el lector está perdido, también los personajes lo están. Abrazos.

saililove-chan: es muy normal enamorarte de las historias, siempre lo hago. Amor a muchas tramas. Ahora, es un gran halago que mi historia te cause eso. Gracias por pasarte a leer, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo 3.

Tania Hylian: Muchas gracias, sigue disfrutando :)

Egia: Kristoff sólo es lindo cuando es el mejor amigo jaja. Sí, puede que lo odies, pero aún no culpes al muchacho. Un saludo!

ChrisMth: oh, por dios, gente, ¿por qué no se atreven a dejar reviews? No voy a morderlos... mucho. Me encantan sus reviews, y las respondo todas. Lamento que hayas llorado, en serio, creo que igual me ganó un poquito el drama jaja. No sé si fuiste la única persona que se interesó por la fobia de Anna, pero sí, tiene un trasfondo que más adelante se explicará. Un abrazo gigante, gracias por dejar el comentario.

kikicai94: Elsa es como la marea... sube y baja con sus emociones. Por ahora intenta ser una hermana normal, veremos cómo le va con eso ahora que todo se le está poniendo difícil. Todos aman el Elsanna! No importa si son momentos fraternales o van más allá, por eso son populares jaja.

Paradox Eter: jaja oh, por dios, te saqué palabras XD. ¡Gracias por la lectura y dejar tu marca de "estuve aquí"! Abrazos.

FanTD97: espera, no quiero destrozarte jaja, pero me encanta que te parezca maravilloso. Creo que, en este caso, Elsa tiene totalmente síntomas de depresión por todo lo caótico que se ha tornado su vida. La sola idea de lidiar con sus sentimientos la está volviendo loca, y mantener su perfil de "señorita perfecta" tal vez no la está ayudando del todo. El pasado la ha vuelto así, en un intento de mejorar su situación actual. Muchas, muchas gracias por pasarte.

YuiTainaka: jaja creo que he hecho un depresivo público con esta historia XD. Por cierto, hola! A ver... sí, van a haber muchos bálsamos para el alma en este fic, como dije, no todo tratará de dolor y drama. No puedo responder algunas preguntas, porque entonces estaría dando muchos spoilers que ni siquiera tienen orden en mi cabeza XD. La mamá de Elsa sólo intenta hacer su mejor papel de madre, ella no desconfía, sólo es muy... ¿Cómo decirlo? Se preocupa demasiado. El que tiene problemas es el padre jaja. Nos vemos pronto!

LostTribute-5: hola! Gracias por leer, es bueno tener nuevos lectores :)

chibi: siento la tardanza, en verdad hago mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero por el momento este es mi mejor ritmo :s. No soy buena con el diálogo, soy más de descripciones, sin embargo, lo uso demasiado cuando lo encuentro prudente. Por la etapa en la que se encuentra la historia, consideré que se tratara más de pensamientos que de interacciones. Apenas estamos sabiendo lo que ocurrió, además de que la perspectiva de la historia está enteramente en la visión de Elsa. Ya irá acelerándose el proceso y los personajes irán evolucionando en la historia. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer!

D.G: creo que, antes de sentirme levemente confundida por la review, primero leí dos veces el poema. Es hermoso. ¿Lo escribiste tú? Hice algunas analogías en mi cabeza entre el fic y esto. Gracias por pasarte! :)

ChicaDel1: he publicado 3 historias, así que... a qué esperas para leer la otra? Jaja. Lo que presientes está muy bien, muchas gracias por leerme. Abrazos.

nazmontilla: las seguiré hasta el final, no te preocupes! Muchas gracias por comentar lo que escribir, en verdad ayuda a que siga escribiendo cuando hay más personas apoyando. Un saludo y un abrazo.

Misticgwen: los capítulos son lo más largos posibles, al menos en cuanto a lo que me permite mi creación que últimamente está trabando a marchas forzadas XD. Oh, claro que Elsa se puso fatal, no es como si fuera muy común que te vayas enamorando de tus hermanos así porque sí jaja. Ante todo, hay que darle un poco de realidad al asunto (aunque la ficción gane en cualquier caso). Sí habrá una especie de cameo a la visión de Anna, pero no ahora, sino hasta después de que avance la historia. Las respuestas irán viniendo poco a poco. Gracias por comentar cada capítulo.

Lucine2012: creo que sí, habías dicho tu amor por mí jaja. Gracias por pasarte aún cuando lo tienes complicado, es bueno saber que sigues pasando por estos lares. Abrazos grandes.

yara sosa: sí, la publiqué en otra página también, pero este sitio es donde originalmente posteo mis historias :) gracias por pasarte.

chibi: tengo un Dejavú jaja, y como no sé si eres la misma persona que tiene el mismo seudónimo, te contestaré aparte este comentario. Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a esta historia, me está costando llevarla un poco, pero hago el intento de que todo salga bien y coherente. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, un saludo.


	4. Memoria

**Hola chicos, no he olvidado las historias, seguirán actualizándose pero debo decir que me llevará tiempo. Mis problemas familiares por el momento son bastante graves y eso ha afectado mucho mi tiempo de escritura así como mi inspiración.**

**Gracias por todas las reviews, son una gran alegría en momentos oscuros. **

* * *

**-4-**

**Memoria**

_Tres años antes…_

_El olor… Es lo primero que recuerda. Muy al contrario de lo que pudieran creer, fue el primer trauma que tuvo: la pestilencia de la gasolina, el humo de un motor y de la sangre con otros aromas, como el del pino artificial que antes colgaba del retrovisor, metiéndose sin compasión por sus orificios nasales y minando de un veneno mortal sus pulmones._

_—¿Anna?—Su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo parecía estar al revés. _

_No, era ella quien estaba de cabeza._

_Había mucho ruido que no sabía de dónde provenía, un pitido molesto, como si una bomba hubiera explotado cerca de sus oídos. Quiso moverse, pero el sólo intentar enfocar y tratar de lidiar con la gravedad, hizo que sus costillas se oprimieran y un dolor punzante le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Al frente, la bolsa de aire tenía unas gotas de sangre esparcidas por toda el área. El cinturón de seguridad es lo único que la detenía de no caer y, al mismo tiempo, el que estaba masacrándole el cuerpo. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, su sangre en la boca; sus sentidos empezaban a agudizarse al fin. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar desesperadamente a su hermana y su cerebro aún no digería la situación. _

**_"Accidente"_**_, fue lo primero que pensó. **"¿Con qué?". **Y enseguida fue borrado cuando un cúmulo de imágenes empezó a llenarla. Nada tenía sentido._

_—¡Anna! —un grito más ahogado. Entendiendo, poco a poco._

_El otro automóvil, las luces apagadas, la curva. _

_Elsa se quitó el cinturón de seguridad con dificultad, apenas consciente que su brazo no estaba de la misma forma de como lo había visto por última vez. Estaba entumecido. No le dolía, aún, quizá era la adrenalina o el shock. Su cuerpo se vino abajo, y quien recibió todo el peso fue justo ese brazo, que sólo empezó a doler hasta ese momento. _

_Su respiración estaba agitada, sentía que no tenía aire en los pulmones. _

_—No, no… No, no, ¡no!_

_Se arrastró como pudo por el techo del automóvil, entre cristales rotos, tierra y piedras pequeñas. Los pedacitos de vidrio se incrustaban o arañaban su piel pálida y descubierta, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo en cuanto vio a Anna inconsciente, colgando de la misma forma que ella hace un rato._

_—Anna, Anna despierta. _

_Una sola de sus manos viajó a través de las mejillas de la pelirroja y luego a sus muñecas. Tenía pulso pero era muy débil. Estaba casi tan limpia como cuando entró en su búsqueda a la fiesta ese día. Casi, porque cuando Elsa movió sus dedos de nuevo a la cabeza de la chica, sintió la humedad de la sangre que estaba manchando el cabello de su hermana. Y cuando Elsa miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta del charco que se había formado del mismo líquido carmín. _

_Pánico. Un pánico terrible ante la idea de…_

_ —No, joder, ¡no! Anna, Anna voy a sacarte de aquí —No la escuchaba. Seguramente no, pero siguió hablándole en todo momento como si así pudiese despertarla de aquel sueño profundo—. Te tengo, pequeña luchadora. Te tengo, siempre, siempre, ¿entiendes, Anna? No voy a dejarte ahora —"No puedes dejarme ahora", era lo que quería decir._

_ Buscó a tientas el seguro del cinturón, tenía que sacarla de ahí y alejarse del automóvil. El olor de la gasolina no era algo que pudiera ignorar. Elsa apenas recuerda cómo fue capaz de sostener todo el cuerpo de Anna sin que esta se lastimara más. Tampoco recuerda, por mucho que lo intentó por meses, cómo es que la sacó del automóvil en sus brazos adoloridos y maltrechos; y luego subió una pequeña elevación hacia la carretera completamente oscura. Sólo era capaz de sentir la misma desesperación que vivió en ese momento; algo que jamás iba a poder olvidar, sin importar a cuántos psicólogos visitara durante su tratamiento. _

_ La sangre de la cabeza de Anna manchó aún más su blusa azul, que ya era un trapo lleno de tierra. Elsa gritó. Gritó cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas lastimándose en el acto con las piedritas de la carretera para no dejar que Anna cayera también. Su voz se hacía más pastosa e inexistente con cada bocanada y grito de auxilio en la espesa negrura de la noche. No le importaba si se rompía las cuerdas vocales en ese momento, si lucía desfigurada o si tenía que perder el brazo, el cuerpo y el alma. Lo que no podía aguantar era tener en brazos a su hermana, inconsciente y desangrándose por una herida en la cabeza._

_ Nadie escuchaba, y sentía que estaba perdiendo a Anna con cada segundo que pasaba. Sentía que estaba perdiendo todo._

** ()()()()()()()()**

Elsa dejó reposar su cabeza en el dorso de su mano izquierda, mientras su otra mano hojeaba con descuido un libro que había pedido prestado esa tarde en la biblioteca de su universidad. No tenía idea de por qué lo había elegido, pero hablaba de locura y ella se sentía un poco loca en esos momentos en los que, en un intento de ser una buena hija, esperaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina a que hirviera la sopa casera que había dejado de mover hace sólo dos minutos atrás. Una traicionera lágrima resbaló por el puente de su nariz. No se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. A veces ocurría, pero con cada año que pasaba, quería creer, se hacía más inusual.

Enderezó completamente la espalda cuando sintió la atenta mirada de Anna a sus espaldas y se llevó el dorso de la mano para limpiar inmediatamente los restos de tristeza. Siguió con la vista en el libro, casi podía imaginar esa sonrisa maliciosa que se formaba en los labios de su hermana y cómo es que sus ojos se entrecerraban como si tramara algo. Al igual que un león al acecho de una buena presa, la pelirroja se deslizó sin hacer ruido hacia ella.

—Sé que estás ahí —murmuró desinteresada Elsa, antes de que la aludida pudiera levantar los brazos y emitir un bufido ante su broma frustrada.

Algo se quemaba con fuerza dentro de la rubia. Su corazón golpeaba y empezaba a derretirse como la mantequilla en un sartén; y aunque ahora mismo tenía un enorme nudo en la garganta, no podía evitar sentir las emociones disparadas y el pulso desordenado por culpa de esa chica. Era una de esas cosas locas que Anna jamás sabría de ella. Que ella debía reprimir. Una hermana, sólo eso. Eso era.

—No es justo —anunció vencida la más pequeña—. Un día aceptarás que tienes un sexto sentido. Siempre sabes dónde estoy.

—Tu respiración siempre está muy agitada —Elsa contestó con la misma fuerza de voluntad de siempre—. Es como si fueras un troll de las cavernas. Vas haciendo esos ruidos extraños, como si arrastraras un gran mazo contigo.

—Jamás vas a conquistar chicas de ese modo —Anna dijo con simplicidad y cierta diversión. El corazón de Elsa se detuvo. Nunca se hablaba de eso en la casa—. Troll, ¿en serio? Dime que no era una frase de conquista porque, en serio, Elsa Arendelle, jamás conseguirás que…

—… Anna.

—¿Un mazo? ¿Mi respiración suena tan horrible?

Elsa había dejado de leer el libro y su mandíbula se había apretado al punto de sentir la tensión incluso en los oídos. La pelirroja se había quedado a medio camino de sentarse junto a ella, y en su lugar había abierto los ojos, consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Basta —dijo. Anna asintió inmediatamente al mandato.

—Lo siento, no quise… Es decir, estaba divagando, perdón. Perdóname Elsa, ya sabes, papá no está y…

—Sólo cállate.

El silencio. Anna había abierto mucho los ojos, como todas esas veces en las que sabía que había metido la pata y ahora tenía que pagar los platos rotos sin la ayuda de nadie.

—Sí, lo siento… De nuevo.

Elsa negó con la cabeza y se enfrascó de nuevo en su lectura. La casa era el lugar menos indicado para siquiera mencionar algo sobre su sexualidad confusa. Era el tema tabú número cinco mil de su casita de papel, llena de mentiras y desilusiones diversas. Y aunque Anna se tomaba el tema tranquilamente, aún era un asunto delicado que nunca se debía mencionar en esas cuatro paredes y, muy a su pesar, también fuera. Apariencias, las apariencias lo eran todo en su vida.

—¿Qué lees?

La pregunta de Anna la tomó por sorpresa. La pelirroja levantó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior; su sonrisa nunca desaparecía de su rostro. Elsa hizo un mohín ante la vista y, al contrario de lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera, la mueca fue porque para ella no podía haber algo más adorable en ese universo. No le contestó al instante a Anna, espero a que se acercara a ella y recargara la barbilla en su hombro. Era un ser débil después de todo.

_"Deja de torturarme, por favor". _Se tensó un poco con la sensación caliente del aliento de la joven deslizándose suavemente en su oreja izquierda. A veces, en esos momentos de neblina insana y amores confusos, Elsa pensaba que Anna lo hacía al propósito; cada uno de sus movimientos calculados, cada una de sus acciones con "un" propósito… Y luego la realidad golpeaba a su cerebro y el juego de bloques, altísimo y tambaleante, se destruía y la dejaba más golpeada que antes. Por todo, empezó a orar para que lo siguiente que saliera de su boca en ese momento fuera algo coherente y no gay.

—Locura… Foucault — quiso explicar con palabras clave.

—Suena a algo que no quiero leer. Aunque, ¿crees que si lo hago pueda entender a nuestros padres?

Elsa miró la portada del libro con detenimiento, pensando seriamente en su respuesta.

—No creo que ni en mil años podamos entenderlos.

Anna curvó los labios en una risita forzada y frustrada, que se escondió muy bien en un repentino buen humor.

—Al menos hoy tenemos sopa casera, hecha por nuestra anfitriona: la señorita Arendelle en persona —y sin siquiera preverlo, Anna se inclinó aún más hacia ella y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Muchas gracias, chefsita —y se alejó, contoneándose cómicamente hacia la estufa.

La lectura había sido olvidada, y el estupor de Elsa no se fue ni siquiera cuando su mamá entró a la cocina y regañó a su pelirroja favorita por estar probando la comida antes de tiempo. El rubor ya lo tenía hasta en las orejas. A Elsa le sorprendía la facilidad con la que su hermana podía cambiar de tema de conversación, le aterrorizaba la facilidad con la que podía manipular sus sentimientos. Anna a veces lograba ser… sólo Anna.

Sin su padre, cualquiera de las comidas podía resultar ser más llevadera. Para suerte de Elsa, el hombre no regresaría sino hasta tres días después, gracias a unos negocios que tenía que atender fuera de la ciudad y que lo mantenían lo suficientemente ocupado como para olvidar a su familia completamente. Otra vez, para suerte de Elsa.

—Kristoff vendrá por mí.

_"¿Kristoff?". _Elsa pareció reaccionar al fin. Su madre y Anna estaban sirviendo la sopa y ella aún sostenía el libro como si se tratara de la única roca estable en el acantilado. No quiso pensar en lo idiota que se podía haber visto con la boca semiabierta y mirando al vacío.

—Bien, entonces no habrá problemas. ¿Lo hará los tres días? —su madre preguntó a Anna.

—Bueno, no lo sé, aún no le he dicho…

Anna y su madre se sentaron y siguieron hablando entre ellas. _"Esperen, ¿qué?". _Su cerebro intentó tomar fragmentos de la charla que se llevaba a acabo. ¡Era cierto! Su padre las llevaba normalmente al colegio y universidad, en su caso; pero cuando no estaba, Elsa tomaba el subterráneo y Anna se iba con sus amigas al colegio. Si bien ahora ambas estaban en la misma universidad, no estaba segura de que Anna tuviera compañeros que vivieran muy cerca de ellas y que pudieran llevarla. Así que, ¿Kristoff? El cretino jamás se había ofrecido a llevarla en todos sus años de amistad.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —afirmó con una convicción increíble. Por un momento quiso estar segura de que se trataba de su voz y no sus pensamientos empezando a gritar muy alto.

—¿Perdón? —inquirió su madre, entre asombrada y asustada.

—Puedo… Puedo conducir, mamá. Puedo ir con Anna a la universidad. —La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo—. Juntas —agregó, como si fuera necesario.

Quizá lo que había dicho era una completa idiotez, pero todo se había arremolinado: Kristoff entrometiéndose con su hermana, su padre fuera de la ciudad, su mamá que cedía en muchas ocasiones y, en menor importancia, la sopa demasiado humeante que parecía tener algún tipo de droga y el beso de Anna que aún le estaba hirviendo la sangre de las mejillas. Todo, absolutamente todo, fue la erupción volcánica que necesitaba.

—Bueno, Elsa, tú papá no está, cariño. Sabemos que…

—Déjame hacer esto —suplicó—. Voy a tener cuidado —enseguida miró a Anna, que se había hundido en su asiento y había dejado de lado la cena.

—Las llevaré yo —dijo su mamá, tratando de dejar a un lado el tema—. Pediré permiso en el trabajo para llegar un poco tarde y…

—Pero mamá…

—No se diga más.

—¡Espera! Dame una oportunidad —insistió—. Anna no tiene que ir conmigo si no quieres. Kristoff podrá llevarla —dijo un poco dolida y, ante todo, llena de culpa—. Pero por favor, mamá, te lo pido como un favor especial…

Su madre tomó su servilleta y se limpió una inexistente mancha en la comisura de sus labios. No iba a ceder fácilmente, no aún, no después de todo. Elsa bajó la vista derrotada, quizá su única oportunidad para no sentirse tan ridículamente mal por pedir una cosa tan banal como conducir a la universidad, ya no sería posible en esa casa; ni eso ni muchas otras cosas más.

—Puedo… Podemos intentarlo —Anna dijo.

Elsa levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se clavaron en los de la joven que la miraban fijamente a pesar de que se dirigía a su madre. Sus cejas se habían curvado en comprensión.

—¿Anna? —Idun se irguió en su asiento y sonrió nerviosamente, sin creer que de pronto estuviera dándole ánimos a Elsa.

—Es decir… Hay que superarlo en algún punto, ¿no? —Y antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres mayores pudieran hablar, añadió—. Estoy perfectamente bien de la cabeza, tengo miles de tomografías que pueden validarlo, mamá. Aunque eso dependerá de la perspectiva que se tenga de locura o demencia, lo cual lo hace un poco más complicado, aunque el psicólogo dijo que… ¿Qué? Ese no es el punto —Anna suspiró ruidosamente y enseguida bebió un poco de agua para ganar tiempo—. El punto es que acepto que Elsa me lleve. Eso es todo. Voy a ir contigo.

Idun se sobó las sienes pero no dijo nada. Elsa sabía que estaba pensándolo. Siguieron con la comida, ahora con poco apetito. Bajo la mesa, frente a ella, Anna estiró una pierna y le dio un golpecito con la punta del pie para llamar su atención, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando eran pequeñas. Elsa levantó una ceja cuestionando la acción y Anna sólo le guiñó un ojo, riendo por lo bajo cuando su madre dejó caer con brusquedad su cuchara y anunció repentinamente:

—De acuerdo, tienes las llaves mañana. Sólo mañana. Y estás a prueba, Elsa.

Al contrario de Anna, Elsa disimuló su felicidad y asintió un par de veces.

—Gracias, mamá, muchas gracias.

—Oh, no, no agradezcas. Vas a conducir en el vecindario. No a la universidad. Por eso dije que estás a prueba.

Anna abrió la boca sin entender.

—¿Es una broma? —Elsa preguntó.

—¿Parece que estoy bromeando, Elsa querida?

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor déjalo —Se limpió con la servilleta y la dejó caer en la mesa antes de levantarse y retirarse a su habitación.

Lo último que escuchó fue la pequeña discusión de Anna con su madre.

** ()()()()()()**

_El monitor de signos vitales emitía un pitido intermitente. Elsa le tenía pánico. Era lo único que podía oír en esa habitación, a pesar de que las enfermeras no disimulaban con murmullos sus charlas casuales sobre su movido fin de semana. Tal vez creían que estaba lo suficientemente drogada como para acordarse después; tal vez hace mucho les había dejado de importar disimular frente a sus pacientes. Entre otras características notables, olía a antiséptico, y las sábanas duras y blancas de la cama del hospital —que ahora le picaban— emitían un fuerte aroma a lejía que hacía que su estómago se revolviera. ¿Cuántas personas habían estado ahí hasta llegar a ella? _

_Le dolía todo, sobre todo el pecho, aunque no estaba segura del porqué cuando lo que tenía roto eran tres costillas; también tenía un brazo fracturado —o eso escuchó decir mientras le administraban más medicamentos—, no el corazón. El corazón lo tenía muy bien. Quizá todo se mezclaba, formando una sopa de dolores profundos, de años. _

_ La puerta se abrió con un tirón suave. Elsa desvió con pereza la cabeza hacia la entrada, en donde el cabello castaño de su madre fue lo primero que se dibujó, seguidamente de su sonrisa aliviada. Sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos cuando escuchó el suspiro de Idun. _

_ —Oh, Elsa. Al fin despiertas. —Su madre se acercó a ella con pasos vacilantes y la tomó de una mano con cariño—. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_ **"No estoy segura"**, quiso responder, pero sus labios agrietados se movieron y formaron lo único que su cuerdas vocales eran capaces de reproducir en ese momento._

_ —Anna._

_ Idun no pudo evitar el gesto de sorpresa que se formó en su rostro. Tampoco pudo disimular la curvatura de su ceño, como si no lograra ordenar sus ideas para entregárselas de una forma menos dura a su hija._

_ —¿Por qué no descansas un rato más? Aún estás débil._

_ —Anna… ¿Dónde está Anna? —repitió Elsa, empujando las palabras de su garganta seca. La desesperación era notable._

_ Su madre trastabilló y Elsa sintió que algo dentro de ella empezaba a congelarse. El monitor de signos vitales empezó a enloquecer, lo que le avisaba que estaba empezando a acelerarse._

_ —Elsa, Elsa tranquila, por favor. Anna está bien, por favor, necesito que te tranquilices o las enfermeras tendrán que sedarte de nuevo._

_ **"¿De nuevo?".** Los recuerdos golpearon su cabeza. Se había despertado antes, gritando el nombre de su hermana a media noche. Se había abierto los puntos de sutura en su abdomen y una enfermera tuvo que aplicarle calmantes antes de que se levantara y siguiera con su locura momentánea de querer ver a Anna en ese momento. _

_Su madre pareció entender el debate interno que tenía, así que se echó hacia al frente para poder tocarle la frente y reconfortarla. Elsa se sintió muy frágil de pronto, al igual que un infante desesperado, quería abrazar con fuerzas a su madre y que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que todas aquellas escenas que centelleaban en su memoria no eran reales. Los ojos se le cerraban, pero no quería dormir de nuevo; temía que las pesadillas —o recuerdos— la siguieran y no pudiera hacer nada para disiparlos. _

_Más que nada, quería ver a Anna._

_—Mamá, fue mi culpa… —dijo. Idun cerró los ojos casi rompiendo en llanto; pero apretó la boca hasta formar una línea recta y se obligó a tranquilizarse._

_—Duerme, cariño. Cuando despiertes todo estará mejor._

_Su madre nunca le respondió lo contrario a su afirmación. "Ella tenía la culpa", por supuesto. Y cuando despertó, nada estaba mejor. La pesadilla apenas iniciaba._

**()()()()()()**

Salió de un portazo de su casa, sin importarle que tres pares de ojos la miraron sorprendidos por su actitud.

Kristoff había ido por Anna esa mañana, al menos quince minutos antes de tiempo; además, el rubio empezaba a ser tan patético como para peinarse y usar colonia, algo que jamás hizo antes y que, sin siquiera ser una cita, estaba haciendo ahora. Elsa sólo quería vomitar. Ese día no se había tomado la molestia de peinarse o esconder sus ojeras bajo el maquillaje; sólo había tomado lo primero que encontró en su armario y luego salió en estampida de su casa, antes de que Kristoff la invitara a ir por mera cortesía en su auto que olía a Sven, su pastor alemán malcriado.

Caminó al menos por media hora; y cuando se subió al metro y fue consciente de la pinta que llevaba encima, gracias a que un niño se le quedó mirando como si se tratara de alguien que se había levantado de la tumba, Elsa empezó a arreglarse el cabello, murmurando para sí misma algunos improperios. A pesar de que había salido muy temprano de su casa, terminó por llegar tarde a la universidad, lo suficiente como para no poder ni entrar a su primera clase. Además, algún inepto había dejado caer su goma de mascar en el suelo y ahora se había adherido a las suelas de sus deportivos nuevos. Eso, y estar pensando en Kristoff con su hermana, la tenían un poco alterada y al borde de la desesperación luego de comprobar que ese día realmente se veía patética.

Iba cruzando el estacionamiento, arrastrando los pies para que la goma pegajosa se despegara de su suela, cuando el claxon de un auto y el chirrido de un freno la despertaron de su estupor matutino. Estaba caminando tan descuidadamente que ni siquiera notó cuando un automóvil estuvo a punto de arrollarla. Instintivamente, dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir el roce del automóvil con sus muslos. La conductora del auto tenía la quijada muy floja y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus orbitas. Ambas se miraron por un instante antes de que una de las dos actuara. Elsa apenas la reconoció hasta ese momento.

—Oh, por dios, ¡estuve a punto de asesinarte!

Jane Porter, la joven bibliotecaria de su facultad, salió de su automóvil con tanta rapidez, que Elsa apenas fue consciente del momento en que la chica se acercó demasiado a ella y empezó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien. No había voz en ella, pero un gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando la castaña la tomó de los hombros con fuerza y la miró con un gesto de "Dios, no iré a la cárcel, gracias".

—Estoy bien —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Segura? —Jane pareció darse cuenta que invadía su espacio personal y se separó enseguida—. Lo siento, lo siento en serio, es que tengo estos traumas severos de cuando Elly, el perro de mi vecina estaba al frente y luego yo sólo… Y el perro ya no estaba ahí. ¿Entiendes qué es eso? La señora Shelby iba a matarme y sólo quería desaparecer un rato porque todo el vecindario estaba hablando y creyéndome una especie de asesina serial después del altercado con el loro de mi padre y el chimpancé del zoológico… —Jane pareció tragarse sus palabras—. Y Ahora debo callarme porque te estoy asustando.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de unos dos segundos en los que Elsa se preguntó dónde rayos había quedado la faceta de la bibliotecaria reservada y callada que conocía desde hace al menos tres años y, luego de dejar de pensar, soltó una risa que no pudo esconder ni siquiera con las palmas de sus manos.

Porter bajó los hombros con derrota y la comisura de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa preocupada, pero luego de escuchar la risa de Elsa casi cantando en sus oídos, un humor insano vino a ella recordando todas las idioteces que había dicho los últimos segundos así que, en un instante, también se había unido a la alegría de la joven Arendelle; sin importarle que, muy posiblemente, se estuviera burlando de ella.

Elsa carraspeó la garganta e intentó calmarse un poco mordiéndose los labios. Jane hizo lo mismo y, como si todo ese tiempo hubieran estado ajenas al mundo, se dieron cuenta que estaban en medio del estacionamiento mirándose porque realmente no había mucho qué decir.

—Así que… ¿Señorita Arendelle?

Elsa negó.

—Sólo Elsa.

Jane le sonrió y bajó la vista; Elsa juró ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—"Sólo Elsa" —dijo luego de levantar la cabeza de nuevo—. ¿Quieres tomar un café? Posiblemente será el peor que hayas probado, ya que estamos hablando de la cafetería escolar pero… Bueno, mi invitación está en pie toda esta semana, no es que quiera sólo estar contigo esta semana, es decir, tal vez todo el mes o quizá…

—Por supuesto —Elsa respondió, con más emoción de lo que habría querido en otro momento—. Eso es… sí, ahora, mejor, porque… Creo que ya me he perdido la primera clase.

Jane se llevó una mano a la nuca y apretó los labios en una línea recta para luego curvarlos en una sonrisa.

—Sólo voy a estacionar entonces.

—Por supuesto.

Fue el primer día, quizá los primeros minutos, después de al menos cinco años, en el que Elsa no pensó en Anna.


End file.
